Gays por amor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke hacen un pacto. Hacerse pasar por Gays para conseguir una habitación en casa de Sakura. Ambos, atraídos por la de cabellos rosas, siendo su amor infantil, tendrán que lidiar contra sus sentimientos y con no demostrar que son claramente heteros. Todo parece ir bien, hasta que empieza a descubrirse, especialmente, por culpa de cierta chica de ojos perlas.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada** , quiero decir que _odio la palabra "Gay"_ con toda mi alma **_cuando es usada como insulto_** a una persona que gusta de otro de su mismo sexo. **Estoy encontra de la Homofobia** rotundamente. Por ende, quiero aclarar que aquí **no la uso como insulto** , para nada. Si alguien se siente identificado o herido, **no** es para nada esa mi intención.

Por otro lado: Sé que existen muchos fics de este tipo de situación, pero llevo bastante tiempo queriendo escribir uno así. Sin embago, si alguna autora se ve amenazada o molesta con mi versión, sientase libre de decírmelo sin problema nwn.

Dicho esto, vamos por el fic.

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **Título:** Gays por amor.

 **Parejas:** SasuSakuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina, Shikatema, Gaamatsu, Saino, NaruSasu (ya sabrán por qué xD)

 **Estado:** Incompleto **.**

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Temas:** Romance, humor, Lemon, lenguaje SOEZ (bastante, hasta descriptivo).

 **Advertencia:** Ooc, Ic, AU, UA, Pareja homosexual, relaciones yaoi.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece si no a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Naruto y Sasuke hacen un pacto. Hacerse pasar por Gays para conseguir una habitación en casa de Sakura. Ambos, atraídos por la de cabellos rosas, siendo su amor infantil, tendrán que lidiar contra sus sentimientos y con no demostrar que son claramente heteros. Todo parece ir bien, hasta que empieza a descubrirse, especialmente, por culpa de cierta chica de ojos perlas que se mete en medio tras una apuesta.

* * *

— **Gays por amor** —

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Mentir siempre esta mal, pero a veces, es un lujo que te permite sobrevivir.  
_

* * *

— **E** sto es completamente ilegal.

Ino dejó caer la jarra de cerveza contra la mesa estrepitosamente. Sakura dio un respingo y Hinata tuvo que rescatar su Coca-Cola antes que terminara cayendo sobre su recatado vestido azul. La Hyûga suspiró aliviada.

—Totalmente ilegal. Completamente. Enteramente. Plenamente.

—Vale, vale, ya lo hemos captado, _Inocerda_ — interrumpió Sakura meneando una mano.

—No, no. No lo habéis captado para nada. ¡Mirad, por Dios!

Extendió el dedo índice y señaló descaradamente hacia el grupo de camareros. Cuatro jóvenes que intercambiaban pedidos unos con otros y señalaban las mesas que los correspondían. Cuatro increíbles camareros, mirases por donde los mirases. Sin embargo, Sakura sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes decirme que esos dos… increíbles hombres, machos, papaítos, como putas quieras llamarlos, son… ¡Gays!?

Sakura sorbió lentamente el zumo de melocotón que había pedido momentos antes, saboreándolo para desconcierto de su mejor amiga. Pero no podía hacer más.

El bar Bombón era el mejor lugar de toda Konoha. Un bar discoteca para ser exactos. Su fama no solo había llegado por su nombre, sino porque era un bar exclusivamente para mujeres, atendidas por hombres y con la libertad suficiente como para tontear con quienes le dieran la gana, excepto fuera del trabajo.

Ino había sido quien lo encontró en su día, paseando en una de sus largas citas nocturnas con un chico diferente. Al día siguiente las había secuestrado para acudir y desde entonces era su bar predilecto. Especialmente, por los camareros.

Un moreno despampanante de ojos negros y mirada penetrante. Escaso de sonrisa y de tez pálida. El más deseado por las muchas clientes. Un rubio de ojos increíblemente azules y tez morena, con tres divertidas marcas en cada mejilla y una sonrisa demoledora. Otro moreno de sonrisas extrañas, tez clara y lengua algo viperina. Y un tercer moreno que era más vago que otra cosa.

El único que daba color al ambiente, aparte del rubio, era el barman, un joven de cabellos rojos, mirada penetrante y cortas frases. Resaltaba su tatuaje en la frente y las ojeras en sus llamativos ojos.

Ino había puesto sus ojos rápidamente en el moreno de sonrisa misteriosa y lengua viperina que, por una vez, la alagó más que a las demás. Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo conseguir conquistar a un hombre que tiene encima más mujeres que un hipopótamo tiene aves limpiadoras.

No obstante, Ino no señalaba a Sai, como se llamaba el misterioso chico. Si no al otro moreno de fríos gestos y al rubio que era como un sol. Sakura los miró de reojo y sonrió. Se había sorprendido terriblemente cuando los había visto. No solo por, hablando fea y sinceramente, lo cañones que estaban. Si no porque eran unos viejos conocidos suyos. Amigos de infancia, como había explicado cuando todas casi la descuartizaban en busca de sus secretos y de por qué ambos chicos se habían mostrado amables más con ella que con el resto.

—Los conocí cuando tenía doce años. Fuimos juntos a la misma escuela secundaria. Pero en tercer año fue cuando me mudé. No volví a verles hasta hoy. — había explicado eso mientras que las demás la miraban con la boca abierta. Sakura suspiró. — Lo que veo es que no ha cambiado nada el hecho de que no tienen pareja. Si no, dudo que trabajaran en un lugar así.

Las chicas se habían quedado conformes y en cierto modo, la habían utilizado para conocer a los chicos fuera del trabajo. Naruto y Sasuke aceptaron una de las invitaciones que le obligaron a ejecutar. Fue así como se enteró de que eran homosexuales.

* * *

 _El ruido de la música era demasiado fuerte como para que pudieran hablar en voz baja. Ino se había separado de ellas, bailando en medio de la pista con un Sai que parecía preferir observarla a seguirle los pasos. Hinata apuraba una copita de champan, Temari suspiraba mientras miraba de reojo hacia el pelirrojo, quien parecía demasiado atacado por la mejor amiga de la primera._

 _Sakura se había acercado a los otros dos con curiosidad._

— _Entonces. ¿Es cierto lo que me comentabais antes de entrar?_

 _Naruto fue el primero en hablar._

— _Sí. Necesitamos un piso pero ya. Acabamos de mudarnos a la ciudad. Y no podemos dormir más en la lacena, en serio. Eso apesta, Dattebayo. Aceptaríamos cualquier cosa._

 _Sakura se lamió los labios, pensativa._

— _Yo tengo una habitación libre en mi casa, pero…_

— _¿Pero? — Fue el turno de Sasuke de unirse a la conversación. Tenía una copa entre los dedos, que sacudía de vez en cuando y un brazo por encima del respaldo de Naruto._

— _Estaba pensando en buscar una pareja de chicos o chicas que la compartiera. Es que es una cama de matrimonio y sinceramente, no tengo ganas de mudanzas. Además, la habitación está insonorizada._

 _Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada extraña. El rubio se inclinó hacia el moreno y susurró algo que, por culpa de la música, Sakura no alcanzó a escuchar. Pero fuera lo que fuera, Sasuke torció el gesto y se puso en pie._

— _Espera un segundo, Sakura-chan, en seguida volvemos. ¡Ah! Y por favor, guárdanos esa habitación._

 _Sakura parpadeó con tanta fuerza que las pestañas casi se le pegaron. Miró hacia Hinata, que tenía el mismo gesto de confusión en su cara. Al cabo de un rato, ambos regresaron. Naruto se frotaba las manos, ansioso y Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado, claramente molesto._

— _Entonces. ¿Cuándo podemos mudarnos?_

 _Sakura enarcó una ceja._

— _Ya te dije que quiero una pareja…_

— _Lo sé, lo sé. — El rubio sonrió abiertamente, echó la mano hacia atrás y enlazó sus dedos con los del Uchiha—. Y nosotros somos esa pareja que buscas._

 _Sakura sonrió irónica._

— _Muy buena, Naruto. Un poco más y me la cuelas._

 _El Uzumaki enarcó una ceja._

— _¿Qué?_

— _No nos cree, Dobe. — Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada._

 _Naruto bufó y miró fijamente hacia Sakura._

— _Al menos, besaros para demostrármelo. O yo que sé, cualquier cosa que lo confirme._

 _Shikamaru tosió la bebida y la miró con incredulidad._

— _¿Estás de coña? — cuestionó. Temari a su lado emitió una leve carcajada._

— _Si realmente fueran pareja, no les importaría algo así. ¿No? ¿O es que te incomoda?_

— _Pues no es que me emocione mucho ver a dos tíos montárselo, sinceramente. Suena problemático._

 _Aquella simple respuesta pareció agradar a Temari, que se olvidó de Gaara, dio un trago a su bebida y arrastró al Nara a la pista de baile. Sakura se volvió hacia ellos de nuevo, arqueando las cejas y esperando._

 _Naruto gruñó y se levantó._

— _Ven con nosotros, Sakura-chan._

 _Y los arrastró a ambos hacia un lado apartado. La discoteca contaba con cortinas para aquellas parejas que no desearan ser vistas, así que Naruto aprovechó una de ellas. Sasuke le miró. Luego la cortina. Después a ella. Intentó huir._

 _Naruto le presionó el vientre con una mano y lo empujó contra la pared. Le susurro algo al oído que provocó que el Uchiha abriera la boca para protestar, oportunidad que el Uzumaki aprovechó. Sakura enrojeció. Nunca se había parado a pensar en qué pasaría si veía una pareja besándose delante de sus morros. Era normal ver a Ino, pero siempre apartaba la mirada cuando era importante. En ese momento, se sintió terriblemente estúpida._

 _No necesitaba más pruebas. Si no fueran pareja, Sasuke no dejaría que le metiera la lengua hasta la campanilla. Naruto no pegaría su cuerpo dominantemente contra el del moreno. Y mucho menos la harían sentir como que sobraba ahí mismo._

 _Les dio la espalda, carraspeó y después, aceptó._

— _Mañana mismo podéis mudaros._

* * *

Desde entonces, Ino estaba en un claro estado de molestia personal. Ella tenía un ingreso extra en su cartera, unos increíbles hombres en su casa que se paseaban como les daba la gana y a sus amigas escandalosamente excitadas.

—De verdad. Es que los mire por donde los mire, solo veo gestos… de tío que se come todo lo que tenga raja, no sé si me entendéis.

—¡Ino! — Exclamó Hinata escandalizada. La pobre Hyûga se coloreó hasta las puntas.

—¿Qué? Es verdad. Además, se mueven muy bien entre las clientas, haciéndolas creer que se las van a comer enteritas cuando terminen su turno.

Aunque eso último, según lo que creía Sakura, era más hacia Sai y sus incesantes coqueteos con una exuberante rubia en la mesa tres, que a los otros dos. La rubia se había presentado muchas veces por sorpresa a su casa, con sumas intenciones de pescar cualquier despiste por parte de Naruto o Sasuke. Sin embargo, estos actuaban con normalidad.

Era frecuente que se bañaran juntos. Que cada mañana se despertaran en ropa interior y anduvieran como pedro por su casa, sin camiseta y nada más que unos cortos boxes. Que tomaran de la misma taza de café. Que Naruto se dedicara a hacerle peinados chorras a Sasuke, quien luego terminaba persiguiéndole por toda la casa con deseos de arrancarle hasta la piel y terminaran encerrados en el dormitorio.

Sakura se había alegrado siempre de haber insonorizado esa habitación. Ino la maldijo por hacerlo. Cuando la peli rosa había preguntado por qué, la rubia contestó rápidamente que no había nada mejor que escuchar a dos chicos montárselo. Sakura lo dudo terriblemente y se aseguró que el aislamiento estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Y así como Sakura tenía noches de chicas, en la cual los chicos se unían y escuchaban sin cesar o hasta compartían opiniones. Naruto más animado y Sasuke con pequeños gruñidos. Los chicos también celebraron sus noches de hombres. Y aunque a la mañana siguiente la casa apestaba a tabaco y alcohol, no eran demasiado ruidosos si no había una consola de por medio.

En definitiva, no podía quejarse. Eran buenos chicos. Trabajadores y bastante limpios, al menos, Sasuke, que siempre iba tras Naruto dándole con cualquier cosa que dejara en medio para que la recogiera.

Mientras que Ino echaba pestes, sin creerse que esos dos fueran realmente hombres que no deseaban a las mujeres, ella sonrió, esperando que sus días volvieran a ser puramente interesantes.

(…)

Al terminar el turno, Sasuke estaba destrozado. Entre el trabajo, que era una completa mierda si no fuera por el buen salario y que dejaría con sumo agrado cuandito que tuviera una mejor oferta tras terminar sus estudios, y Naruto con su dichoso complot, estaba reventado. No veía la hora de llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama.

Porque esa era su noche. La cama le pertenecía completamente a él. Podía quejarse cuanto quisiera, pero se negaba a compartir la cama con aquel condenado rubio. La primera noche aceptó, creyendo que sería otra cosa, eso de tener que dormir juntos. Podía soportar los ronquidos, que de vez en cuando le dieran una patada. Pero lo que nunca, **nunca** en su condenada vida aceptaría, era una erección contra su nalga derecha y unos brazos de tío rodeándole las caderas.

Naruto se había disculpado y alegado que hasta él tenía erecciones matutinas como para golpearle de la manera en que lo hacía. Sasuke dictaminó entonces un horario para la cama y nunca la compartirían, a menos que hubiera una mujer entre medias. Y ambos sabían de qué mujer se trataba.

Sus ojos se fueron un instante de la caja registradora hacia la última mesa que estaba ocupada. Desde que convivían juntos Sakura siempre les esperaba al terminar el turno para regresar juntos a casa. Aquella propuesta había salido de la boca del rubio, preocupado porque la Haruno fuera sola a altas horas de la noche hasta su casa. La chica aceptó algo reacia, seguramente, porque cualquier persona preferiría estar unas horas con su pareja a solas que cargar con una tercera.

Maldito y condenado Dobe que le había metido en aquel lio estúpido.

Cuando habían llegado a la ciudad, fue gracias a Gaara que encontraron aquel trabajo. El chico estaba a punto de ser despedido por culpa de falta de personal en el bar que regentaba un amigo suyo. Naruto y él se ofrecieron en seguida, desconocedores de qué tipo de bar se trataba. Luego, fue lentamente acostumbrándose, aunque todavía era molesto que las chicas se agarraran a su brazo porque sí. Pero la escuela le había preparado para eso.

Pero el mayor problema es que tanto él como Naruto estaban en la puta calle. El gerente les dio el almacén como casa provisional, pero era una condenada basura. Ni las ratas querían quedarse a pasar una noche ahí. Por eso mismo le dijo al condenado Uzumaki que no le importaría hacer lo que fuera por tal de conseguir una casa. Aunque tuviera que compartir habitación con él.

Por eso, cuando se encontraron con su vieja amiga de infancia, nunca pensó que podría abrírsele una pequeña puerta de esperanza. Aunque no acosta de esconder su sexualidad.

* * *

 _Cuandito que Sakura dijo aquellas palabras se le revolvió el estómago. Naruto estaba completamente dispuesto a aceptar el trato. Por ese mismo motivo lo había arrastrado a un lado de la discoteca, empujándole con una mano los riñones, como si fuera una condenada señorita. Sasuke estuvo a punto de estamparle un puñetazo en aquella perfecta nariz._

— _Sasuke, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa. Es nuestra única oportunidad, Dattebayo. Además. ¿Acaso has olvidado el motivo por el que vinimos a esta ciudad?_

 _Sasuke apretó los dientes con demasiada fuerza y luego los puños. No. No podía olvidarlo._

— _Sakura nos ha caído del cielo. Admítelo. Y desgraciadamente, no nos queda más que hacernos pasar por… eso._

— _Gays, dilo sin miedo, Dobe. — sonrió arrogante, clavando sus ojos en él—. No pienso hacer mierdas de más._

 _Naruto sonrió abiertamente._

— _Claro que no, Sakura-chan confiará en nosotros._

* * *

Pero Naruto falló y encima, tuvo que meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla para convencer a la condenada chica. Y para más irritación, la pantomima que tenían que hacer cada día nada más despertarse.

En definitiva, estaba agotado.

—Buen trabajo, Sasuke-kun.

Clavó su ver en ella, asintiendo y sentándose a su lado mientras esperaba a Naruto. Siempre era el último en aparecer a la hora de irse. El condenado se enfrascaba en conversaciones estúpidas con los otros camareros y como trataran de algo de sumo interés para el rubio, a Sakura y a él podrían darle las campanadas.

Sakura volvió la página de una revista de moda que leía. En ella aparecían nuevas prendas de modas femeninas a la venta por una lustrosa tienda de moda. Sakura las revisó con sumo cuidado, fijándose en el precio. Sasuke las miró con aburrimiento, desinteresado. Lo que más deseaba era llegar a su casa y tirarse en la cama.

Aprovechó para mirar de reojo a la joven. Desde el primer día que la vio de nuevo no pudo pensar que estaba más cambiada que nunca. Su recuerdo de Sakura en la secundaria era de una chica bajita, con caderas rellenas, poco pecho y algo de estómago. Además de llevar el cabello largo, ser una entrometida llamativa y de que era algo perezosa en gimnasia.

Sin embargo, se había convertido en todo un bellezón.

Caderas amplias, un buen busto, vientre firme y unas condenadas piernas largas que disfrutaba en mostrar con aquellas provocadoras faldas cortas. Y para remate, los cabellos ligeramente largos, cubriendo un lado de sus hombros, mostrando algo de piel con aquella condenada ropa amplia que le gustaba caer estúpidamente sensual por un hombro.

De verdad deseaba matar a Naruto por meterle en esa mierda.

Él no era Gay. No tenía deseos por los hombres. No. Él quería meterse en lo más hondo de aquella impresionante mujer.

—Naruto saldrá enseguida, Sasuke-kun.

Levantó la mirada de la revista hacia ella, arqueando una ceja, indiferente. Sakura sonrió con cierto deje travieso y señaló hacia su entrepierna con la pajita que masticaba entre sus perfectos dientes. Sasuke le siguió la mirada para después gruñir.

Tenía una erección en toda regla.

—No creo que a tu novio le haga mucha gracia que te pongas feliz viendo la fotografía de otro hombre.

—¿Qué? — gruñó.

Luego miró en dirección a la revista. Estaba abierta en una página de ropa para hombre. Un modelo masculino aparecía en primera portada, llevando tan solo unos calzoncillos como prenda. Y un cuerpo bien formado, seguramente, apetecible para una mujer.

Por supuesto. Sakura creía que era homosexual, por lo tanto, se había excitado mirando a otro hombre y no a ella.

—Tsk. Eso no es…

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme!

La voz irritante de Naruto detuvo sus tremendas ganas de soltar la verdad. El rubio parecía haber sido enviado por los cielos para evitar que metiera la pata. Miró hacia su supuesto novio, arqueando una ceja al verle tan feliz. Naruto mostró cuatro entradas para un concierto.

—Gaara acaba de dármelas. Las ganó en un concurso y tenía estas de sobras. ¿Os apetece?

Sakura se levantó para coger una de las entradas. Sus senos quedaron completamente en la línea de su visión. Carraspeo y miró a otra parte. Ya era suficiente. Tenía que enfriarse antes de que su erección le diera más problemas.

—Es para la semana que viene y como tenemos libre… ¡seguro que será divertido, Dattebayo!

Sakura se llevó los dedos pensativa hasta los labios. Una condenada y pequeña boca siempre perfilada de un tono suave natural.

—Pero tienes cuatro entradas y somos tres. Sería una lástima perder una. ¿Os importa si invito a una de mis amigas?

Miró hacia Naruto en espera. El rubio negó animadamente antes de invitarlos a salir después. Sasuke estaba completamente incómodo, aunque ayudó bastante que Naruto terminara entre él y Sakura. Si continua oliendo aunque fuera su aroma, dudaba poder contenerse por más tiempo.

(…)

—Te lo digo en serio, Hinata. Que no me lo creo.

La joven sonrió levemente ante la insistencia de Ino. Se había auto invitado en su casa para pasar esa noche juntas. Con Ino sin pareja alguna, su mayor felicidad era hurgar en los cotilleos del mes. Y esa temporada le había dado por los chicos del bar que vivían con Sakura. Aunque hiciera ya un buen tiempo, Ino continuaba inquieta acerca de ellos y no cesaba de insistir y alegar que era un montaje.

—Pero bien puede ser— objetó con deseos de que el tema quedara en tranquilidad. Pero Ino era cabezona. Y mucho.

—Que no, que no. Hinata, porque tú no tienes experiencia en hombres, pero a cualquier que se lo cuentes, no te cree.

Hinata enrojeció e infló levemente la mejilla izquierda.

No había encontrado hombre alguno que terminara de gustarle dentro del mundo que vivía. Sin embargo, se había vuelto demasiado interesada en aquel bar, desde que Ino las llevara. Probablemente las demás ya se habrían percatado, pero su interés era claro problema de los dilemas de Ino. Y se había llevado un buen chasco cuando se enteró de que, enamorarse por primera vez, había sido un error terrible. Especialmente, porque el hombre la descartaba rápidamente por su propia condición sexual.

Naruto era Gay. Por más que Ino se esforzara por ver lo contrario.

—¿Experiencia en qué?

Ambas giraron la cabeza hacia la voz. Hinata sonrió al verla. Tenten, la mujer de su primo, estaba recostada contra el quicio de la puerta, con una botella de agua en su mano derecha y la izquierda sobre la cadera. Ino abrió la boca y soltó una carcajada.

—Mira por donde, Tenten, nos vienes ni que pintada. Ven.

Ino golpeó los cojines junto a ella, invitándola. Tenten no tardó en unirse, curiosa. Atrapó una patatilla entre sus dientes y escuchó la loca deducción de Ino.

—Mhn. ¿Tan impresionantes son esos chicos? — cuestionó parpadeando.

—Te lo aseguro— confirmó Ino—. Tal y como se mueven y practican con las mujeres, es como si se sintieran realmente cómodos. Si fueran homosexuales, creo que les costaría más. Porque no estamos hablando de tratarlas como amigas, si no de incluso algún que otro manoseo por su parte.

—El único que es más reacio, en realidad, es Sasuke-kun— murmuró pensativa.

—Pero igualmente se le van los ojos detrás de las mujeres— picó Ino efusivamente. Luego se volvió a Tenten—. Tendrías que venir con nosotras.

Tenten carraspeó.

—Te recuerdo que soy una mujer casada.

Hinata sonrió complacida, pero Ino no iba a ceder así como así. Continuó insistiendo hasta que, rendida, Tenten aceptó.

—De todas maneras, si realmente quieres demostrar que son heterosexual. ¿Por qué no les pones una prueba? — opinó antes de dejarlas a solas.

Ino había fruncido el ceño y cruzado sus delgados brazos, pensativa. Hinata se temió lo peor. Cuando Ino se empecinaba tanto en hacer algo, no se detenía hasta el final. El móvil de la rubia rompió su concentración.

—Oh, es Sakura— anunció—. Dime. Sí. Ah, no puedo, ese día trabajo. Hum. ¡Ah, espera, espera! No será necesario. Estoy con Hinata y dice que ella sí puede ir.

Hinata abrió los ojos de sobremanera. ¿Ir? ¿Por qué Ino le preparaba una cita con Sakura de la nada?

—Sí, vale, ahí estará. Ya se lo digo yo. Chau, frentona.

Cuando Yamanaka colgó, Hinata estaba a punto de sacudirla para exigirle qué había hecho. Desde pequeña, si existía una cosa que le diera más rabia, era que las personas decidieran su vida. Para eso ya tenía a su sobreprotector padre.

Ino suspiró y esbozó una traviesa sonrisa.

—La semana que viene acudirás a un concierto con Sakura, Sasuke y… el ojos de cielo.

Hinata enrojeció dando un respingo.

—¿Q-qué?

—Sí. Al parecer Naruto ha conseguido unas entradas para un concierto. Sakura llamaba para ver si nos interesaba. Yo desgraciadamente tengo que trabajar, no es mentira. Así que pensé que tú podrías ir en mi lugar.

—Cuando dices ir en tu lugar… — sospechó.

—¡Pues ir en mi lugar para descubrirlos!

Hinata se desinfló. Suspiró cansadamente y se recostó contra los cojines. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer un plan para desenmascarar a dos personas que claramente se amaban? Además. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? No se veía lo suficiente hermosa como para hacer que un chico la deseara de la noche a la mañana y olvidara que le gustaba otro tipo que era increíblemente atractivo— porque debía de aceptar que Sasuke era un buen espécimen de hombre, aunque no le gustara—.

—¿No quieres divertirte? Llevas mucho tiempo sin salir— opinó Ino meneando sus cabellos con diversión.

—Es cierto, llevo tiempo sin salir— confesó—. Pero me imagino que querrás algo para hacer que Sasuke-kun y N-Naruto-kun muestren que no son homosexuales.

—¡Cómo me conoces! — exclamó emocionada. Hinata puso los ojos en blanco—. Venga, vendré el día antes y te pondré hermosa. Si a Naruto o a Sasuke no se le caen los calzoncillos contigo, aceptaré que son homosexuales.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente, derrotada.

Aquel concierto iba a ser una terrible noche.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capítulo. Siento la tardanza. Estoy bastante desaparecida, pero continuaré las cosas poco a poco.

Recuerden que este fic tiene mucho lio de parejas :D

* * *

 **Anteriormente:**

 _Sasuke y Naruto tienen que hacerse pasar por una pareja homosexual por tal de conseguir un dormitorio compartido en casa de Sakura, quien tenía en mente alquilarla únicamente para una pareja, fuera hetero o homosexual. Todo parece ir bien, soportando las hormonas que la chica es capaz de levantar en ambos hombres y que Ino no cese de meter la nariz entre ellos y, a su vez, preocuparse por otro chico en el bar exclusivo donde trabajan los chicos junto a otros. Naruto es el centro de interés de Hinata Hyûga y Ino planea algo para descubrir si realmente ambos chicos son lo que dicen ser..._

* * *

 **Capítulo dos**

 _Tú mismo, tu propio enemigo.  
_

* * *

Realmente estaba siendo una terrible noche.

A Sasuke le dolían los oídos, siempre tan sensibles, por el ruido de los altavoces. Se frotó el ceño con molestia mientras se recostaba contra el tronco. Un grupo de chicos a lo lejos estallaron en carcajadas por algo que no atinó a ver. Otro gritó emocionado.

Y solo estaban esperando a que comenzara el concierto.

Naruto y Sakura se habían perdido entre la gente para traer bebidas y él se había quedado como un idiota esperando por tal de no meterse más de lo necesario entre la masa. Encima, servía como punto para que la supuesta amiga de Sakura le viera y no se perdiera. En pocas palabras: lo habían dejado de niñera.

—Ey.

Giró la cabeza hacia la voz. Gaara levantó una mano como saludo. Con su cabello pelirrojo destacaba de sobremanera entre tanta gente y aunque pocas veces lo había visto fuera del bar y sin el uniforme, siempre parecía haber salido de un catálogo de ropa juvenil. Ese dichoso hombre no envejecía por más que pasaran los años.

—¿Y Uzumaki? —cuestionó.

Sasuke señaló el único puesto de bebidas y comida del lugar, abarrotado de gente y en el que fácilmente destacaba la cabeza rubia del nombrado. Gaara miró hacia el lugar y asintió.

—¿No vas a entrar?

—Estoy esperando a la amiga de Sakura —respondió encogiendo los hombros. Se frotó la nuca y luego bufó—. Gracias. Por las entradas.

Gaara se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto.

—Él ya lo agradeció hasta la saciedad.

Sasuke señaló con la cabeza hacia el hombre que un instante antes había estado junto al pelirrojo. De cabellos castaños y tatuajes en el rostro. Nariz regordeta y vestido en vaqueros y sudadera como el otro. La única diferencia es que aquel dichoso estilo favorecía a Gaara más que al otro.

—Mi hermano mayor.

Sasuke asintió apretando los labios. Evitó que los recuerdos regresaran a él y se enfocó en la multitud. Sakura aparecía entre varias personas sujetando tres vasos cargados de bebida y Naruto llegó tras ella con algodón dulce y dos perritos calientes.

Al ver a Gaara Naruto saludó con la cabeza mientras le tendía su bebida y Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que a uno le daban ganas de besarla hasta dejarle los labios hinchados.

—Muchas gracias por las entradas —agradeció—. Tenía muchas ganas de venir a este concierto.

Gaara se encogió y miró hacia otro lado. Sakura había tenido poca cercanía con el chico, pero Sasuke y Naruto sabían por qué motivo Gaara siempre estaba tras la barra y en la caja registradora. No era solo porque confiaran en él e hiciera los mejores cocteles del mundo. Su relación con las mujeres era catastrófica. Por eso aquel día en la discoteca estaba tan tenso junto a la amiga de Sakura.

Sakura volvió la atención a su alrededor, poniéndose de puntillas y Sasuke recordó que la amiga de la chica no había aparecido todavía. Él se había quedado atrás para nada.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos —avisó Gaara levantando una mano como despedida.

Naruto imitó a Sakura mientras mordisqueaba su comida y daba sorbos a su bebida.

—¿No va a venir tu amiga? —cuestionó.

Sakura volvió a revisar su móvil y frunció el ceño.

—Debería de estar ya aquí.

Como si la hubiera invocado, una chica la nombró. Sakura estiró el cuello hasta poder verla y sonriendo, sacudió su mano para indicarle que se acercaran. Automáticamente, ambos chicos se volvieron hacia ella.

Sasuke nunca se había puesto a pensarlo detalladamente, en realidad, solía ignorarlas, pero las amigas de Sakura no se quedaban atrás para nada. Y Hinata Hyûga era una de esas preciosidades ocultas en las figuras de las demás. Era la típica chica tímida de belleza exterior que pasabas por alto si no mirabas dos veces o, te atraían las mujeres como ellas.

De largos cabellos siempre sueltos y lacios, ropas amplias y tímidos gestos. La chica educada que presentarías a tus padres.

No obstante, no era para nada su tipo. Eso sí, tenía que admitir que cuando se arreglaba…

Al verles, corrió hacia ellos, ondeando una coleta alto tras su nuca. Y maldita fuera si la mitad de la gente no se volvió para observar cómo sus senos rebotaban en cada zancada que daba hacia ellos. Hasta el idiota de Naruto se quedó meneando los ojos de un lado a otro siguiendo el ritmo. Le pisó el pie para hacerle reaccionar y mientras Sakura se enfrascaba en recibir a su amiga lo apar´to del grupo.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Teme? —gruñó—. ¿Acaso eres imbécil?

—¿De qué hablas? — ladró a su vez el rubio sin poder despegar los ojos de la morena. Sasuke tuvo que darle una cachetada para que le hiciera caso—. ¡Joder!

—Que se te van los ojos, joder. Vas a echar a pique nuestra tapadera si sigues comiéndotela con los ojos.

Naruto se frotó estos mismos con el puño y le miró serio, recordando entonces todo por cuanto fingían.

Cuando Sasuke lo encontró lo bastante seguro de sí mismo, lo soltó.

—No sabía que te gustaran pechugonas —picó.

Naruto enrojeció y sonriendo de lado en un toque zorruno travieso, le arreó con todo el codo en las costillas. Sasuke le devolvió una colleja que terminó por convertirse en una caricia en su nuca, con las uñas clavándose a escondidas, cuando ambas mujeres clavaron la vista en ellos.

—Perdón por el retraso —se disculpó la joven ahuecando un mechón rebelde tras su oreja—. Me equivoqué al coger el bus.

—¿En serio? —masculló Sakura chasqueando la lengua—. Por eso te dije que era mejor que vinieras directamente a mí casa.

Hinata asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero Ino insistió en arreglarme y… tuve que ir a su casa.

Sakura bufó y se frotó el ceño.

—Tenía que imaginarme que ella estaba en medio de esto. Llevas su ropa, se nota a leguas.

Sasuke no pudo evitar echar un vistazo. Al contrario de las frecuentes faldas largas y anchas y las camisas de monja, Hinata llevaba esa noche un estrecho top con forma de corazón abierto en el pecho y atado a su cuello. Resaltaban sus hombros desnudos gracias a la falta de su cabello y en lugar de la falda, era ocupada por unos piratas celestes que se apretaban a sus caderas.

Le dio un apretón a Naruto para que desviara la mirada hacia él y enarcó una ceja.

—No importa. ¿Verdad, dobe?

Naruto negó, repentinamente enmudecido. Sakura les dio unas palmadas en los brazos antes de tomar a su amiga del brazo y llevarla a comprar alguna bebida para ella.

—Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas, Usuratonkachi.

Naruto parpadeó y le miró como si fuera realmente un tipo extraño con tres cabezas.

—¿Es que acaso no has visto el tipazo que tiene? Nunca me había fijado.

—Pues ahora no me jodas fijándote. Necesitamos esa habitación.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y siguió a las mujeres mirándose los pies y refunfuñando. Sasuke lo detuvo.

—¿Cuánto hace que no estás con una mujer?

El otro chico se detuvo en seco, mirándole con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sasuke no ocultó su seriedad ante la pregunta.

—Bastante tiempo —confesó finalmente.

—¿Con aquella rubia del bar?

Naruto asintió y se frotó el cuello. Las normas del bar impedían romances con la clientela mientras trabajaban, pero no era raro que alguna que otra vez se les fuera de las manos la atención al cliente. Además, ninguno tenía una mujer a la que darle explicaciones y serles fieles. Naruto necesitaba liberarse y aquella rubia estuvo en su camino y dispuesta totalmente a entregarle sus encantos sin más.

Y de eso hacía dos meses.

Con Sakura cada dos por tres paseando campante por la casa y que encima les ponga un caramelo como ese delante… era como sacudir un hueso de jamón frente a un par de perros famélicos.

Fingir que eran Gays cuando eran maduramente sexuales, era jodida mierda.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y con un gesto de cabeza, convenció al moreno. ¿Cómo explicarle que pese a su fama llevaba más de un año sin comerse una rosca y que la chica frente a ellos estaba poniéndoselo realmente difícil? Las duchas frías el cinco contra uno ya no funcionaban tanto. La necesidad de hundirse en ella no era la misma que la sensación de su mano.

—Chicos —exclamó Sakura moviendo su bebida frente a ellos—. Esto va a empezar. Vamos.

Ambos las siguieron entre la gente. Entre miradas de hombres y mujeres que se sentía atraídos por el variopinto grupo.

Con la música estallando en sus oídos, Naruto y Sasuke se posicionaron tras las chicas y por su altura, pudo comprobar que aquello estaba más lleno que un centro comercial con rebajas. Repentinamente, Sakura se inclinó hacia Sakura, quien intentaba de puntillas poder ver algo al igual que la otra. Hinata se encogió y negó repetidas veces mientras que, Sakura, por su parte, se volvió hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Chicos. ¿Podrían auparnos? Desde aquí no se ve nada —suplicó.

Naruto y él intercambiaron una sonrisa. Casi pudo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Uzumaki estallar en sus comisuras. Le dio un codazo con el codo y extendió la mano hacia Hinata. La chica dudó, hasta que Sakura la empujó contra él con suavidad antes de volverse hacia Naruto, quien se había agachado y dado la espalda para que pudiera subir a sus hombros.

Sasuke le imitó y un instante después, notó los blandos muslos de la joven contra sus mejillas y, por suerte, aplacando un poco el brutal sonido de la música. Dejó que la chica se apoyara contra su cabeza, aunque no resultó agradable tener el par de senos sobre su nuca.

Naruto por su parte parecía más liviano con Sakura a sus hombros. La chica gritaba con fuerza y sacudía sin temor su cuerpo, confiada en que Naruto no la dejaría caer.

Sí. Ambas mujeres disfrutaron más de ese concierto que él mismo.

En un descanso, Naruto se excusó para traer algunas bebidas y él se quedó custodiando a las chicas, que no cesaban de parlotear emocionadas del concierto, los cantantes y de los músicos. A él lo incluyeron en la conversación, pero solo soltó gruñidos.

¿Qué diantres le importaba a él que el paquete del guitarrista fuera pronunciado y prometiera un gran instrumento masculino?

Por el amor de Dios, él no era… no. Solo lo fingía y cómo se arrepentía en esos momentos.

—Empieza a hacer calor. Espero que Naruto no se tarde con las bebidas —musitó Sakura recargándose contra el hombro de Hinata, quien se abanicaba el rostro.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, Naruto hizo acto de presencia con dos vasos de plástico en cada mano. Hábilmente, entregó uno a cada uno hasta quedarse con el suyo. Las chicas casi vaciaron los suyos, hasta que Sakura le miró desconcertada al verle remover el suyo.

—Oh, no… —farfulló.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja al mismo instante en que Sakura aferraba del cuello de la camiseta a Naruto y lo sacudía.

—¿Le has dado alcohol a Hinata?

Naruto cabeceó afirmativamente.

—He traído para todos. Un mojito para las chicas y cerveza para nosotros.

Sasuke comprendió en seguida el temor de Sakura. Hinata empezó a hipar, tirando el vaso hacia atrás y mirarles como si de una asesina en serie se tratara. Se recolocó el flequillo entre los dedos y clavó la mirada en Naruto.

—Ey, guapo. Vamos a bailar.

Sakura se golpeó la frente, maldiciendo, mientras que Naruto era arrastrado entre las personas, con cara de estupefacción y mirándoles en súplica.

—

Sakura golpeó el suelo con el pie mientras maldecía.

—¿Qué diablos me he perdido? —cuestionó Sasuke incrédulo—. Ella había bebido alcohol antes en la discoteca.

—Fue champan suave, sin alcohol. Las chicas y yo procuramos que no ingiera bebidas alcohólicas de verdad. Hinata tiene… doble personalidad. De una dulce y tímida chica pasa a ser una provocadora y potencialmente activa mujer que va a por lo que quiere. Y lo siento, pero le gusta tu chico.

Sakura vio que el chico ponía los ojos en blanco y apretaba los labios. Probablemente, para retener una palabrota. No estaba muy segura de cómo terminaría eso, pero esperaba que no tan terrible como la última vez.

Hinata era adorable… siempre que no tomara ni una gota de alcohol. No comprendían por qué, pero cuandito que algo de alcohol entraba en su organismo, cambiaba drásticamente.

La primera vez que sucedió fue al poco de empezar la universidad. Arrastraron a la chica a una fiesta común donde el alcohol se bebía como agua. Sakura se había despistado con su novio por aquel entonces e Ino estaba encerrada en un dormitorio con a saber qué chico. Cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía, fue cuando la música empezó a acallarse con las diferentes voces que animaban a alguien a bailar y menearse.

Algunas chicas cuchichearon palabrotas denigrantes hacia una mujer y asustada, preocupada por Hinata, se acercó para asegurarse de que su tímida amiga no se hubiera metido en problemas. Desgraciadamente, así era.

Hinata estaba subida en la mesa del comedor, contoneándose como si de una estriper se tratara. Meneando las caderas al compás de a saber qué música y excitando a los hombres. Se apretaba los senos llamativamente y levantaba la camiseta para dejar ver su vientre. Se golpeaba el trasero a la par que lo meneaba frente al rostro de un tipo con gafas que tenía el rostro tan colorado que Sakura podía jurar que estaba a punto de correrse ahí mismo.

Cuando Ino llegó a su altura, colocándose la camisa, ambas se miraron con espanto, lanzándose contra su amiga antes de que llegara a hacer más. Especialmente, cuando sus manos empezaban a descender hacia la cremallera.

Sacar a Hinata de encima de la mesa fue casi una odisea. Entre que ella no quería, los chicos tampoco y alguna que otra novia quería arrancarle la nariz a puñetazos. Cuando finalmente lograron llevarla a la salida, el chico popular de por aquel entonces, las alcanzó. Hinata había tardado solo unos segundos antes de echarse a su cuello y darle el morreo más increíble de la historia.

Ino y ella tardaron un buen rato en despegarla del chaval. Cuando finalmente lo lograron, Hinata casi les da una paliza de las grandes por impedirle su romance primaveral, según la alcoholizada mujer.

Cuando finalmente lograron que el alcohol abandonara sus venas, Hinata no recordaba nada y mucho menos podía comprender por qué la gente de la universidad la vitoreaba, u odiaba sin sentido. Incluso la atormentaba el hecho de que el chico popular fuera tras ella, queriendo besarla a cada rato.

Cuando se lo explicaron, la chica no daba crédito. Juró no volver a tomar nada que llevara a alcohol y hasta ahora lo habían conseguido…

Tampoco podía culpar a Naruto en sí. Estaban de fiesta y por ende, había deducido que tomar alcohol sería algo que, como siempre, harían. Sakura había olvidado advertirle, pensando que el rubio recordaría lo que solían tomar cuando iban al bar. Hinata no solía pasar de los zumos o las bebidas gaseosas sin alcohol.

Pero se le había olvidado al completo.

—Tenemos que evitar por todos los medios que termine violando a Naruto —informó. Sasuke se inclinó para poder escucharla por encima de la música y Sakura lo repitió.

Se maldijo a sí misma cuando se percató del suave aroma a sudor y colonia que desprendía. Se apartó para ponerse de puntillas e intentar recordar que el hombre junto a ella, no iba a sentir nunca interés por ella.

Sasuke estiró el cuello para dar con la pareja. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, Sakura se aferró a su camiseta para poder seguirle. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos, se quedó atónita.

Naruto estaba pálido, con los labios apretados y en una postura tensa. Hinata, por su parte, no cesaba de moverse al ritmo de la música, restregándose contra él. Había cogido las manos del chico y se las frotaba contra el vientre, oscilando de su pecho hacia su parte íntima. Su trasero se frotaba descaradamente contra la entrepierna del chico y sonreía como boba.

Sakura se golpeó la frente y dejó escapar un grito de frustración. Antes de que Sasuke hiciera nada, tenía que actuar.

Se dirigió hacia su amiga, tirando de ella con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? —cuestionó este ofendida—. ¿Es que no ves que estoy ligando?

—Estás magreando a un chico, no ligándotelo. Por dios, Hinata. Has bebido. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa y que duermas la mona.

La Hinata bebida frunció el labio, mirándola de arriba abajo y soltándose con un brusco movimiento. Se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Mira, qué tú seas una sosa frígida que no folla desde que su ex la dejó, no quiere decir que las demás tengamos que pasar hambre. Ese chico me gusta y voy a tenerlo. Es mío. O acaso… —Se acercó a ella hasta que sus narices se pegaron—. ¿Vas tras él?

Sakura dio un respingo.

—¿Qué hablas? Naruto es homosexual. Por si no te has dado cuenta. Deja de decir estupideces, anda.

Hinata soltó una carcajada funesta que la irritó. Cuando estaba bebida, su carácter era insoportablemente dañino.

Se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron contra su oído.

—Te aseguro que lo que sentí contra mis nalgas no era el instrumento de un chico gay.

Sakura la miró horrorizada. La sujetó de la mano y tiró de ella fuera del gentío. Hinata forcejeó, por suerte, su fuerza nunca fue algo a tener en cuenta y logró arrastrarla hasta el exterior.

Hinata fue a protestar, hasta que, pálida, se inclinó en una papelera para vomitar. Dándole palmaditas, esperó hasta que se calmara.

—Te juro que no vuelvo a dejarte proba el alcohol. Te lo juro.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara. Hinata todavía la fulminó con la mirada e intentó advertirla de que no se burlara de ella, pero se sentó de golpe, con el culo resonando y otorgándole en el futuro un buen dolor de nalgas.

—Has espantado al pobre chico, eso te lo aseguro —opinó poniéndose las manos en jarras.

Hinata levantó una mano para protestar, pero en el mismo instante que lo hizo, cayó contra su vientre, quedándose dormida. Sakura la sostuvo por los hombros y buscó con la mirada a los dos chicos. Naruto y Sasuke discutían en un rincón apartados. Al parecer, como temía, el moreno estaba furioso con su pareja.

Quería ir a explicarle que Naruto realmente no tenía culpas, pero no quería dejar sola a Hinata.

—¿Sakura?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz a su espalda. Antes de que el sujeto pusiera la mano sobre su hombro, ya sabía quién era. Tomó una bocanada de aire para poder enfrentarle y todo el ánimo se le fue por los suelos.

Sasori Arenas estaba de pie tras ella, con la mitad de su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante para mirar por encima de su hombro hacia Hinata. Con indiferencia en sus ojos, volvió a mirarla y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo entero. De los pies a la cabeza.

—Sasori —saludó entre dientes—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él miró a su alrededor con gesto aburrido.

—Es un concierto. Mi grupo toca el último de todos como teloneros.

Atónita, levantó las cejas.

—¿Todavía continuas con los Akatsuki?

Él asintió y levantó la mano para señalar a Hinata.

—¿Tu amiga necesita una ambulancia? Hay unas cuantas estacionadas fuera para estas ocasiones.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó mirando hacia la chica. Hinata dormía a pierna suelta, con la boca abierta y babeándole la camiseta—. No. Ella está bien. Solo duerme.

—Oh.

Nerviosa y acalorada por la mirada que le dedicaba, escrutándola, como si fuera capaz de verle hasta el alma, Sakura desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke y Naruto. Ambos chicos parecían haber dejado la discusión solo para mirar hacia ellas y por la forma en que cuadraban sus cuerpos, estaban totalmente dispuestos a acudir hacia ella en pocos momentos.

—Toma.

Dando un respingo, volvió a centrar la atención en Sasori. Este había extendido una servilleta hacia ella y con una mueca que no permitía una negativa, le abrió la mano para colocársela entre los dedos. Siempre tan dominante. Moviendo a las personas como si fueran marionetas bajo sus manos.

—¿Qué diantres? No me fastidies que me has hecho el truco del escupitajo en el papel. Ya no somos críos.

Él le devolvió una mirada fulminante.

—Hace muchos años que dejé de comportarme así. Es mi móvil. Llámame sin falta. Necesitamos hablar y de muchas cosas.

Balbuceante, observó cómo le daba la espalda y se alejaba. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, recordó aquellas tardes en que adoraba colocarse tras su espalda, besar los tres lunares que bajaban de su cuello por su columna y hablar de cualquier tontería mientras él le acariciaba las piernas.

—¿Cómo está Hinata?

Soltó un taco al sobresaltarse de nuevo. Clavó la mirada en ambos chicos. Naruto miraba hacia el lugar donde Sasori hablaba con dos chicos que ella reconocía de tiempos atrás. Sasuke se inclinó para llamar de nuevo su atención.

—Está dormida como un tronco. Dudo que vuelva a atacaros.

Sasuke asintió y colocándose las manos en los bolsillos, le dio un toque con el pie a Naruto.

—Cárgala, dobe. Nos iremos a casa.

—¿Qué? —masculló Naruto dando un respingo—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque todo esto es tú culpa, don _olvido que mi clienta siempre pide zumo_.

Naruto puso morros, pero igualmente, se agachó para que Sasuke colocara a Hinata en su espalda. Cargándola de un simple empujón, empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Sakura-chan —nombró antes de abandonar el ruidoso lugar—. ¿Quién es?

Señaló con la barbilla hacia Sasori, quien para su sorpresa, los miraba desde su lugar. Levantó una mano como saludo y Sakura sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba en miles de sentimientos juntos. Inclinó la cabeza como respuesta y después siguió a los chicos.

—Es Sasori. Mi superior. Salí tres años con él.

—Es decir… —farfulló Naruto incómodo.

—Mi ex.

—

Naruto rechinó los dientes al escuchar esa respuesta. Todavía le latían las palabras en los oídos cuando entraron en el taxi y continuaron dando por saco mientras subían al piso y dejaba a Hinata en la cama de matrimonio de Sakura.

Dando un último vistazo a la chica de cabellos azulados, recordó la sensación tan extraña que había vivido esa noche.

Esa chica era una caja de sorpresas.

Siempre la había visto tan modosita, calmada y de sonrisas tímidas junto a una educación formidable a la hora de pedir sus bebidas, que nunca pensó que destacaría por algo más. Y había terminado descubriendo que podía ser una máquina sexual si se lo proponía.

Recordaba estar en medio de la gente, con ella frotándose contra su cuerpo y en el mismo instante en que su trasero tocó su entrepierna, tuvo una erección como dios mandaba. ¿Quién cojones no la tendría con una mujer como ella sacudiéndose contra su ingle y seduciéndolo?

Por dios, no era de piedra.

Intentó controlarse y estaba a punto de perder todo el sentido si Sakura y Sasuke no hubiera interrumpido.

Solo esperaba que Sakura continuara creyendo en su tapadera y que no pensara que realmente era un hombre al que le atraían las mujeres.

—Naruto, espera. ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Naruto volvió al presente con una ceja alzada y la boca abierta con incredulidad al ver a Sakura aparecer con un camisón. Se señaló y luego a Hinata, incrédulo.

—Espera… ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Acaso quieres que…?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro. Solo necesito que la levantes de la cama para poder abrir las sábanas. ¿Qué te preocupa? Tampoco vas a excitarte con verla desnuda si fuera así. ¿O sí?

Dio un respingó y rió a carcajadas.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo tengo a Sasuke.

Envalentonado se acercó de nuevo a Hinata para cargarla. La chica apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho mientras que Sakura levantaba las sábanas y arreglaba las almohadas. Cálido y húmedo contra su camiseta. La depositó rápidamente y se incorporó como un resorte.

—Sakura-chan. Me encantaría ayudarte, pero… ¿sabes…? Yo… ehm… me meo un montón.

Sakura le tiró un cojín a la cara y entre risas, le dio libertad para salir. Corriendo hacia el baño, Naruto maldijo a sus hormonas y a todo lo que cantaba. Aquella noche estaba siendo de locos.

Primero Sakura con su camiseta ajustada y, aunque no poseyera un pecho de esos llamativos, era del tipo que podía llevar sin sujetador y que la hacía jodidamente sexy. Luego, Hinata con sus curvas llenas que daban ganas de dar un buen bocado. Los muslos de Sakura contra sus mejillas, rodeándole el cuello y los hombros y para remate, Hinata y su sensual baile.

Si no le explotaban los cojones esa noche, era un milagro.

Pero también tenía la molestia de las palabras de Sakura. Su ex.

Un centenar de preguntas empezaron a abordar su cerebro. ¿Por qué lo dejaron? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos? ¿Acaso todavía quedaba llama entre ellos? ¿Sakura había llorado por él? ¿Lloraría de nuevo?

Frotándose los cabellos, salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse a Sasuke ya acostado en su cama. Frunció el ceño.

—Oye. Esta noche la cama es mía.

Sasuke le miró con rostro de malas pulgas.

—¿Después de la que has armado? Ni de coña. Hoy duermes en el suelo —sentenció apagando la luz.

Naruto refunfuñó. Si no fuera porque la culpabilidad lo corroía, habría luchado más dormir en la comodidad del colchón que le tocaba disfrutar. Se metió un santiamén en la cama tras desnudarse y bostezó antes de quedarse dormido con la imagen de Sakura, desnuda, abrazando al tipo pelirrojo del concierto.

—

Hinata se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza que al instante le indicó que algo no había ido bien. Guiñando los ojos en busca de algo de consuelo, se frotó las sienes con los dedos y encogió las piernas. El suave tacto de las sábanas la asustó entonces, hasta que pudo enfocar la habitación de Sakura. Siempre recogida, con la colcha rosa y las cortinas blancas. Lo primero que siempre veía la chica nada más despertar era un tablón de colcho colgado tras la puerta con diversas fotografías. Desde fotos de sus padres hasta de las chicas juntas. Incluso le pareció ver que todavía conservaba una de su ex.

Salió de la cama cuando pensó que la habitación se había detenido lo suficiente y tras acicalarse lo mejor que pudo y cubrirse con una bata, que Sakura había dejado para ella, salió.

Los tres estaban en el salón, tirados en el sofá y con piernas enredadas. Sakura estaba entre ambos hombres, riendo mientras se sujetaba un cojín contra el vientre. Sasuke tenía un brazo tras su nuca, tirándole del cuello de la camiseta a Naruto con gesto huraño mientras los otros dos se reían a carcajadas.

Naruto sostenía entre sus manos un mando de consola y tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Cuando avanzó más hacia ellos, los tres enmudecieron. Sintiéndose una intrusa, estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta hasta que Sakura levantó una mano hacia ella.

—Buenos días —saludo.

—¡Bu… buenos días! —correspondió—. Siento mucho haberme quedado dormido.

Sakura suspiró.

—Si solo fuera eso —murmuró Sakura levantándose y caminando hacia ella—. Ven, tengo algo que contarte.

Dándole suaves empujones, la guió hasta el dormitorio de nuevo. Hinata la miró sin comprender y aceptó la ropa que le entregó para vestirse. Mientras lo hacía, Sakura le relató lo que sucedió aquella noche.

Hinata la miró estupefacta, sin poder creerse una sola palabra. Pero el ceño fruncido de Sakura y la sinceridad en sus palabras, bastó para que comprendiera que realmente había pasado.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y comprendió porqué ambos chicos la habían mirado de ese modo.

—Cielos… volví a hacerlo.

Entonces recordó. La bebida que Naruto puso en sus manos y que ella degustó tranquilamente, preguntándose qué clase de zumo sería, con la idea de pedírselo alguna vez en el bar. Después de beberse la bebida, todo estaba oscuro.

Se sentó en la cama, pálida y con el cuerpo tembloroso.

—Creo que deberías de disculparte con ellos, no obstante, realmente no es culpa tuya. Pero chica, magreaste al novio de un chico. Realmente te gusta Naruto. ¿Eh?

Asintió tirándose de los dedos.

¿Cómo demonios iba a mirarle ahora a la cara? ¿Qué clase de relación iba a tener en adelante con Sasuke? Si ya era escasa y de buena educación, seguro que ahora mismo pensaba que era la zorra más estúpida del siglo por haber manoseado a su hombre.

Sakura estaba por volver a hablar cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Al instante, la cabeza rubia de Naruto se asomó y tras comprobar que ambas estaban presentables, se adelantó hacia la cama con una bandeja cargada de café y magdalenas que le hicieron la boca agua.

—Si vais a tener una charla de chicas, al menos deja que coma, Sakura-chan —regañó—. Hoy es el turno de Sasuke de hacer la comida, así que estará deliciosa. Aunque yo preferiría comer algo de ramen y acostarme de nuevo.

Hinata le miró muerta de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable ese chico? Peor. ¿Cómo podía ser gay?

Se puso en pie, inclinándose en una reverencia perfecta.

—Lo siento mucho. De verdad que lo siento.

—Ya, ya —masculló él meneando las manos—. Sakura-chan nos contó lo que sucede y lo entiendo. Así que no pasa nada, Hinata.

Se estremeció al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, aún así, le miró atónita.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente. Además, fue culpa mía. Siempre os atiendo en el bar y no recordé que siempre tomas zumo. Lo siento.

Hinata asintió hasta que sintió a Sakura darle unos golpecitos en los hombros.

—Ni siquiera Sasuke está enfadado contigo. Así que todo está bien. Todos nos hemos mentalizado de no volver a dejarte probar el alcohol nunca. Jamás.

—Debí de haberme dado cuenta —se reprochó.

—No estás acostumbrada a beber, así que pensaste que era zumo. ¿Verdad? —cuestionó Naruto cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

Y mierda, la camiseta se le ajustó de maravilla.

—S- Sí —confesó.

—Pues no hablemos más de ello.

Atajando la conversación, Naruto salió de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Hinata se desinfló y soltó un suspiro de alivio tremendo. Sakura alargó la mano para coger su taza de café.

—Hay algo que tengo que contarte también.

Hinata abrió los ojos temerosa.

—Dime que no volví a bailar medio desnuda.

—No, tranquila —rio Sakura meneando la cabeza—. No es eso —añadió seria—. Ayer vi a Sasori.

En ese mismo instante, Hinata olvidó sus problemas para centrarse en Sakura. Esta le sonrió por encima de la taza de café y se rodeó las piernas con el brazo libre.

—¿Os visteis? ¿Dónde estaba yo?

—Totalmente k.o. He de decir que babeándome la camiseta.

Hinata se llevó las manos a la mejilla mientras Sakura reía entre dientes. Alargó una mano para coger una magdalena y mordisquearla.

—Espero no haberte dejado en ridículo…

—Para nada —negó la otra dando otro sorbo de café—. Más bien hasta me ofreció que te llevara a una ambulancia de ser necesario.

—Qué amable de su parte.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—No creas. Siempre ha sido así. Da algo bueno y después, otro malo. Como dice aquel, pone el otro lado de la mejilla, solo que ese lado es oscuro.

Hinata apartó cuidadosamente el papel que rodeaba al dulce, mirándola preocupada.

—¿Fue por eso que lo dejaste?

En realidad, Sakura nunca había explicado ni a Ino ni a ella el motivo de su repentina rotura con Sasori. Ino sospechaba entre dientes que él la había engañado y aunque había amenazado con sacarle la verdad a base de tortas al pelirrojo, Sakura nunca la dejó. Tampoco soltó prenda.

—No. En realidad fue un sol conmigo. Pero la cosa no iba bien.

—¿Tras tres años de noviazgo?

—Especialmente tras tres años de noviazgo. No te haces a la idea de cuánto descubres cuanto más pasa el tiempo.

Hinata desvió la mirada hacia el corcho con las fotografías.

—Pero aún así…

Sakura le siguió la mirada.

—Sí. Aún así sigue presente.

Sakura se levantó. Dejó el café a un lado y regresó a la cama con una servilleta entre las manos. Temblorosa, se la entregó a Hinata. La chica descubrió un número de teléfono escrito en ella.

—¿Te lo dio?

—Me pidió que le llamara.

—¿Qué harás?

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevo capítulo. Esta vez tenemos más interacción por los demás y es como una "introducción" para ciertas cosas. ¡Pronto se saldrán más cosas a la luz, mientras, aquí os dejo un resumito :):

* * *

 **Resumen:**

A Gaara le toca cuatro entradas extras para ir a un concierto de Moda y se las regala a Naruto. Este está pensando llevarse a Sasuke y Sakura. Sakura pide llevar una amiga para no perder la entrada e invita a Ino, quien no puede ir y les asesta a Hinata para llevar su plan de infiltración. La mala suerte y torpeza de Naruto hace que Hinata beba alcohol, sacando su personalidad oculta que causa muchos problemas en la parte hetera de Naruto y Sasuke, estando a punto de ser descubiertos.

Por otro lado, Sakura se encuentra con su ex y está en duda de llamarlo o no…

* * *

 **Capítulo tres**

 _Todo gira en la rueda de la fortuna_

* * *

—¿Qué pasó qué? —exclamó Ino dejando la botella de agua sobre la mesa.

Hinata levantó las manos buscando que no levantara más la voz, pero Sakura se había echado a reír y fue imposible evitar el jaleo que llamó la atención de su primo, quien se asomó con una ceja alzada en busca de cuál era el problema.

Tenten apareció tras él, vestida en vaqueros y un top que se le ceñía al cuerpo. Neji frunció de nuevo el ceño al verla y bufó.

—Venga, venga, no estés tan enfadado. Solo voy a tomar una copa con las chicas, no a ponerte los cuernos.

Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la punta de la nariz y se adentró con ellas. Ino aguantó una carcajada ante la cara de espanto del marido. Neji tenía ese don de dar cierto miedo a la chica y nadie comprendía todavía por qué. Tenten alegaba que era un trozo de pan realmente, pero que solo había que conocerle. Ino lo dudaba. Hinata estaba de acuerdo con Tenten.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a su primo.

—Te prometo que la cuidaré.

Neji inclinó la cabeza un instante.

—Por favor.

Después se marchó. Hinata cerró la puerta de su habitación. Todavía quedaba que llegaran Temari y Matsuri para poder irse. Tenten las miró interrogativamente.

—¿De qué se reían antes? Quiero saber.

Sakura le explicó lo que había pasado durante el concierto. Tenten la miró con sorpresa, sin poder creérselo. Hinata enrojeció terriblemente.

—N-no se lo digas a Neji-nii-san, por favor —suplicó.

Tenten negó, limpiándose algunas lagrimitas. El móvil de Hinata vibró sobre la mesa.

—Es Temari-san. Ya han llegado —anunció.

—Pues bien, señoritas. Muéstrenme a esos hombretones que las traen locas —incitó Tenten poniéndose en pie.

—

Cuando las chicas entraron en el local lo sintió enseguida. La cabeza de todos los camareros se giraron a la par casi para mirarlas. Gaara suspiró. Estaban empezando a idiotizarse, si es que existía ese término para ellos. Eran las mismas de siempre, excepto una de ellas, una nueva cara que miraba todo con curiosidad.

Resaltaba entre las demás por sus grandes moños sobre la cabeza y la forma en que miraba todo, como si quisiera quedarse con cualquier detalle, aunque fuera una mancha en la mesa. Pero tras los años que llevaba tras la barra observando en vez de atendiendo, pudo percatarse de algo en especial.

—Shikamaru —llamó.

El chico se acercó a él con la bandeja en la mano.

—Avisa a los demás de que hay una casada entre ellas. Ya conocéis las reglas.

Shikamaru asintió y tras chasquear la lengua por el cansancio de tener que ir tras todos, empezó a pasar la voz.

El bar tenía una regla firme a cuenta de las casadas que decidían venir con un anillo que la marcara como tal. No podían buscarse líos innecesarios. Ya suponían un gran problema para la mayoría de novios que se molestaban porque sus chicas buscaran algo de calor en un lugar como ese. No llegaban al rumbo de un Host club, pero tampoco eran un simple local con clientela masculina.

Las chicas que, ya eran cliente asiduas y en parte, las catalogaban como "familiares" de ellos, siempre tenían una mesa reservada y Naruto solía encargarse de ellas o turnarse con Sasuke. Pero había una de ellas que siempre dejaba el asiento cuando estaban ya instaladas y se movía a la barra.

No era raro que alguna fuera a sentarse ahí, muchas mujeres lo hacían con la esperanza de que él les diera un trato especial o una conversación. Muchas se iban insatisfechas y atacaban a los camareros mejor. Pero esta no. Tenía una paciencia increíble y se quedaba mirándole por horas.

Siempre sonreía y pedía zumos mientras no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Ese día no tardó en sentarse y pedirle un San francisco él tenía que ingeniárselas para dárselo sin alcohol. La única vez que tomó, se durmió sobre la barra y la mujer rubia no terminó de echarle la bronca a más no poder por su desconsideración. Como si Gaara tuviera una lista con las personas que podían tomar o no.

—Gaara, el pedido de la seis —demandó Naruto dejando la libreta sobre la mesa.

Enseguida se puso a hacer los cocteles necesarios y sacó una botella de zumo de uva.

—¿Quién toma siempre zumo? —cuestionó.

Fue la joven la que contestó.

—Hinata. Ella no puede tomar nada de alcohol.

Naruto se inclinó y asintió sonriente.

—Sí, sí. Si toma algo se vuelve loca. Es como si tuviera otra personalidad —añadió.

Gaara miró de reojo hacia la mesa. La muchacha en cuestión reía de algo mientras se cubría educadamente la boca con el dorso de la mano. No en un gesto superior. Gaara dejó las bebidas sobre la bandeja.

—Listo.

Naruto se las llevó con esa sonrisa zorruna en su rostro. Ambos, Sasuke y él, le habían explicado su plan para poder costearse una habitación que compartían. Las chicas probablemente estarían defraudadas con su sexualidad fingida.

Gaara se preguntó cuánto tiempo podrían fingir. Las mujeres parecían tener otra clase de antena en el cuerpo que les delataba los fallos de los hombres y esa rubia de cabellos largos, parecía tenerlos en la mira.

Quizás resultara divertido y todo.

—

Tenten observaba el bar con escrutinio experto. O al menos, así se lo parecía. Con la cocacola en la mano observaba detalladamente a los camareros que se acercaban a ellas en busca de un pedido o quizás de un momento de descanso. El que más solía utilizar esto último era Naruto, pero en esos momentos no lo veía por ningún lado y Sasuke estaba atendiendo una mesa. Sai se encargaba del otro lado y Shikamaru, cubría la que había cerca de la barra.

Matsuri estaba apoyada en la barra, hablando mientras que Gaara miraban aburrido hacia ella. Casi sintió lástima por él.

—Temari. ¿No crees que deberías de hacer que le dé un respiro al pobre? —propuso.

La nombrada suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya se lo dije antes. Pero está realmente emperrada con él. No hay forma de que lo deje en paz. Ni siquiera a mí me hará caso.

No se entrometió más. Miró a su alrededor de igual forma.

—Tenten. ¿Qué crees? —decidió abordar finalmente a la joven de totitos.

La mujer suspiró.

—Hetero. Mil por cien.

Ino dio una palmada y soltó una carcajada triunfal.

—Os dije que no era solo cosa mía —soltó mirando a las demás—. Y tras lo que me contasteis que pasó anoche… ¡Por favor, que alguien me dé un billete de diez euros porque he ganado!

Repentinamente, un billete apareció por encima de su frente. Al mirar hacia la mano, se encontró a Sai sonreírle y seguir extendiéndole el dinero.

—¿Lo necesitas con mucha urgencia? Puedo reponerlo después.

Ino dio un brinco sin esperárselo.

—No. No. Era una forma de decir que he ganado la apuesta.

Él pareció confuso.

—Oh, vaya.

Ino se volvió para observarle mejor. Se arrodilló sobre el sofá y lo encaró.

—¿Ibas a darme realmente el dinero?

—Claro. Creí que realmente te hacía falta por la forma en que lo decías.

Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que descolocaban a todo el mundo y que parecían esconder muchos secretos. Como si nunca fueran sinceras.

Si recordaba la noche de la discoteca, ella había estado bailando de él con deseos de que se decidiera a atacarla de algún modo, peor Sai solo se había quedado de pie, observándola mientras bailaba con esa sonrisa tirante en la cara que no supo interpretar.

—Muchas gracias, pues —agradeció ahuecándose el cabello.

—Disculpa, camarero. ¿Nos puedes tomar el pedido? Ya sabemos qué pedir.

La rubia de la mesa encargada de Sai les miró con una sonrisa petulante. El chico se disculpó con Ino y fue rápidamente a atender. Al sentarse, las demás la miraban con curiosidad.

—De verdad te gusta ese chico, Ino-cerda.

Ino chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo que siento es curiosidad. Siempre sonríe y es como si guardara algo dentro.

—Algunos hombres son muy misteriosos en ciertos puntos —intervino Tenten—. Por ejemplo, el otro moreno, el que tiene la tez pálida y es amigo de Sakura. Siempre mira hacia nosotras como si esperase que le dijeran en algún momento que ha hecho algo malo y fuera descubierto, y, sin embargo, parece llevar sobre sus hombros algo más serio. El chico de la coleta de piña solo creo que quiere coger una cama y no soltarla en años. El rubio es o muy transparente o muy idiota. Y ese barman tiene pinta de ocultar muchas más cosas.

Temari clavó los ojos en ella con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo puedes saber tanto?

—Porque comparto almohada con uno que hay que estrangular para que suelte las cosas —bromeó—. Neji es experto en ocultarme cosas cuando no quiere que me entere y cuando tiene esos días de perro, todavía peor. No es que no confíen en nadie o en su pareja, es que creen que han de llevar el peso ellos encima solos.

—¿Y en cuanto al tema del género? —insistió Ino.

—Claramente Heteros. Creo que no hay ninguno que sea homosexual entre ellos. Al menos, a simple vista.

Sakura bufó desde su puesto. Estaba echada hacia atrás, con Temari y Hinata a cada lado.

—Os digo que son Gays. Solo tendríais que verlos en casa. Aquí hacen la pantomima de que son heteros por el trabajo, al fin y al cabo eso les da de comer.

Tenten jugó con un dedo por el filo de su vaso.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Los has escuchado alguna noche haciéndolo?

—Imposible. Esta tonta insonorizó el dormitorio —acusó Ino sacándole la lengua a Haruno.

Tenten enarcó una ceja.

—¿Solo el dormitorio? ¿Qué pasa con el cuarto de baño? ¿O la cocina? ¿O demás lugares de la casa?

—Como son comunitarios no creo que tengan tiempo de pensar en hacer nada —explicó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

Tenten bufó y se echó hacia atrás.

—Que me perdone Hinata que está delante, pero Neji y yo estamos enamorados y no hay forma de que simplemente estando los dos en una habitación nos contengamos de demostrarnos algo de amor. Y más casados o establecidos como pareja. Si ya cuando éramos novios nos cogíamos de las manos o nos dábamos piquitos. ¿No hay nada eso? ¿No hay fuego?

Sakura frunció el ceño, como si dudara por fin de lo que tenía delante de las narices. Pero duró poco tiempo. Levantó el mentón determinada.

—No. Confío en ellos. No me mentirían. Son muchos años de amistad.

—Que se rompieron por algún motivo.

—Yo me mudé —explicó—. Y ahora ellos se han mudado aquí.

Ino bufó.

—Es tan cabezona como el hecho de no querer llamar a su ex.

Temari giró la cabeza hacia ella automáticamente. Ino canturreó para sus adentros, como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido. Al fin y al cabo, el ex de Sakura no era otro ni más ni menos que el primo de esta misma.

—¿Llamar a mi primo? ¿Estás loca?

Ino se mordisqueó el labio emocionada. Mientras Sakura enrojecía ante el escrutinio de Temari, Ino se lo estaba pasando pipa. Tenía a una compañera que veía lo mismo que ella en esos dos hombretones de buen ver y encima, estaba el tema interesante de que Sakura y Temari que hablar muy seriamente y de otro bombón.

—La verdad es que se me hace curioso que tengas familiares por todos lados, Temari —recordó Tenten pensativa—. Tu primo fue el ex de Sakura. Tienes un hermano en la milicia donde trabaja mi marido y cualquier día eres capaz de sacar otro de debajo de las faldas.

Temari rodó los ojos.

—No me extrañaría. Mi familia es muy grande y mi padre no tenía problemas con acostarse con cualquiera. No me preocuparía tanto si no fuera porque en su testamento dejó escrito que si no estaban presentes todos sus hijos nadie podría cobrar la herencia. Y la verdad, no es que nos sobre el dinero, así que estoy como loca buscando al que falte. Según mi abuela, seríamos tres. Un tercero que escondió por algún motivo y que se me escapa entre las manos.

—¿No tienes ninguna pista? —preguntó Hinata echándose hacia delante—. Quizá Neji-nii-san pudiera ayudarte.

—No, porque entonces Kankuro se enteraría de mis movimientos y la última vez se enfadó tanto conmigo que decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta. Pero no encuentro a nadie inteligente para ayudarme.

—Tú eres inteligente —animó Hinata sonriéndole amablemente.

Temari le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco, pero hay cosas que se me escapan.

—Si buscas a alguien inteligente, yo conozco a uno, ttebayo.

Naruto se arrodilló frente a la mesa y posó los codos sobre la mesa. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Temari casi soltó un grito al verlo tan de cerca del susto y las demás ahogaron suspiros de sorpresa. Hinata se ruborizó.

Ino se inclinó hacia delante y empezó a hacerle una trenza en los cabellos.

—Naruto, estoy segura de que Temari busca a alguien con quien poder trabajar en busca de su hermano, no un vago que deje todo inconcluso y cariño, tú te cansarías enseguida.

Naruto hizo un mohín.

—No hablaba de mí, más bien de él.

Levantó el índice para señalar. Todas las miradas femeninas de la mesa se dirigieron al mismo punto.

—

Shikamaru estaba mirando el reloj y bostezando como de costumbre cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Miró a su alrededor en busca de la causa y la encontró provenir de la mesa especial. Naruto señalaba hacia él mientras las mujeres le estudiaban con la mirada.

No sabía exactamente los motivos y tampoco quería imaginárselos, pero estaba por terminar su turno y no pensaba cambiárselo a Naruto. Quería ir a su casa a dormir de un tirón una noche sin tener que sentir que los pies no eran suyos.

Cuando Naruto se levantó seguido por una mujer rubia presintió lo peor. Es cierto que las reglas del trabajo impedían que tuvieran retoces con algunas clientas, pero el jefe a veces hacía la vista gorda si veía que ellos estaban muy necesitados y entonces, imponía la regla del condón. Sin embargo, Shikamaru de lo único que tenía ganas era de su suave cama y su ropa pegando a su cuerpo, no de una mujer. Por muy bien que estuviera esa rubia de ojos verdes que le miraba como si dudara si quiera de su existencia.

Al llegar a su altura, Naruto levantó el pulgar para señalarle.

—Este es Shikamaru Nara y es el tipo más inteligente que conozco.

La rubia enarcó una ceja, dudosa.

—¿Qué haces entonces trabajando en un bar?

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Qué importa eso? Tsk. Será problemático esto, Naruto, pero no te cambio la mesa. Quiero largarme cuanto antes y dormir.

—No se trata de eso —dijo Uzumaki inclinándose hacia la chica—. Es Temari, una amiga de Sakura.

—Eso puedo verlo con solo mirar la mesa —replicó.

Naruto bufó.

—Solo escucha, demonios. Está buscando a una persona que la ayude, ttebayo.

—Pues que vaya a la policía.

Naruto le arreó un capón. Shikamaru siseó una palabrota.

—Qué escuches, demonios. Siempre tan vago. Te estoy buscando un trabajo extra. Ella quiere a alguien inteligente y tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, aunque seas un vago redimido.

Frotándose el chichón, Shikamaru miró hacia la mujer. Les miraba cruzada de brazos y con gesto altivo.

—¿Cuánto?

—Eso tendrás que pactarlo con ella.

Y se alejó dándole una palmadita en el hombro. La mujer finalmente se acercó a él, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar sin tener que levantar la voz? —cuestionó.

Shikamaru asintió y la guió hasta la parte trasera. Le indicó con una seña a Gaara, quien se encogió simplemente de hombros, seguramente creyendo que lo que iban a hacer era otra cosa más que hablar y no dándole importancia. La dirigió hacia los vestuarios, una habitación apartada que estaba más desordenada que otra cosa.

La mujer encogió la nariz al entrar y enarcó una ceja al ver unos calzoncillos colgando de lo alto de un ventilado.

—No preguntaré cómo ha llegado eso ahí.

—Mejor. Porque yo tampoco tengo idea —corroboró.

Se apoyó contra la pared y buscó el encendedor dentro del bolsillo.

—Soy Temari Arenas —se presentó—. No solo: la amiga de…

—Shikamaru Nara —respondió él levantando una mano.

Ella asintió y buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Pese a que las demás, exceptuando a la chica de largos cabellos azules, solían vestirse como si pensaran destruir las pelotas de los tíos a base demostrar carne, Temari no llevaba más que una falda apretada a su cuerpo y una camiseta que se cerraba con una cremallera en la parte delantera y cubría su cuello y busto, dejando sus brazos al desnudo. Unos brazos tonificados.

Cuando se hubo sentado cruzó las piernas y colocó ambas manos alrededor de una rodilla.

—Estoy buscando a una persona que pueda ayudarme a buscar a mí hermano. Sé que va a decir que vaya a un detective privado pero no puedo hacerlo. Mi hermano trabaja para la milicia y cualquier contacto de ese tipo llegaría a sus oídos. Así que prefiero buscar a alguien que esté fuera de ese mundillo. Naruto me escuchó y decidió que usted podría ser una buena opción.

—A ver si he entendido: está buscando a un hermano y otro hermano suyo no puede enterarse.

—Sí.

—Y necesita de mi ayuda para ello.

—Es usted inteligente. Al menos eso me han dicho, así que sí.

La mujer le sostuvo la mirada. Pocas hacían eso cuando sabían que era capaz de leerlas con solo un vistazo, aunque la encontrara realmente problemáticas y hasta que no maduró sexualmente no sintió interés por ellas. Aunque todavía era solo para un escaso momento sexual y adiós muy buenas.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en trabajar en algo con una que no fuera dejarse magrear un poco mientras le servía una copa o un tentempié.

—¿Cuánto cobraré?

Temari levantó los hombros.

—No podrá cobrar hasta que consiga recuperar a mi hermano y me entreguen la herencia, así que después, podrá usted demandar lo que desee.

Shikamaru se frotó la barbilla pensativo.

—¿Cobraría mucho dinero?

—Mi padre era el dueño de industrias Arenas, señor. Creo que puedo permitirlo, sí.

Shikamaru conocía esa compañía. Era una de las más adineradas del país y tenían unas ganancias al por mayor. Al fin y al cabo, todas las obras estaban creadas gracias a su arena. No había un solo rincón en el mundo que existiera arena y no fuera de ellos.

—Bien. Trato hecho.

Al menos, solo tendría que buscar a un chico.

—Por cierto. ¿Eres consciente de que ya nos conocemos de la discoteca?

Chasqueó la lengua.

 _Qué problemático._

No había nada peor que una mujer enfadada cuando olvidabas algo.

—

Sasuke dejó caer la camisa en la bolsa antes de echársela al hombro. Pensar que al día siguiente sería su noche libre podía llegar a ponerlo de humor. Podría aprovechar ese día para ir tranquilamente a la universidad, revisar sus clases y empezar a organizarse un horario. No iba a ser tan complicado.

Cuando salió, Naruto ya estaba sentado en la mesa con Sakura y riendo por algo estúpido. Al verle, ambos levantaron la cara hacia él.

—¿Listo? —curioseó Sakura.

Él lo confirmó y tras despedirse de Gaara, abandonaron el lugar. Naruto no tardó en comenzar cualquier charla indiferente a la que no prestó atención hasta que Sakura volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó.

—Que si no es duro para vosotros tener que haceros pasar por hetero cuando claramente no vais de ese palo. Ya en el colegio teníais que hacerlo, así que me sorprende que escogierais un trabajo donde de nuevo tenéis que sufrir el acoso femenino.

Sasuke levantó la vista de ella hacia Naruto. El rubio hizo gestos exagerados y Sasuke bufó.

—Precisamente por eso es fácil. Entrenamos ahí.

Uzumaki jadeó aliviado. Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él antes de detenerse de golpe.

—¡Ay, no!

—¿No, qué? —masculló Naruto mirando a su alrededor y luego a sus pies.

—Que le dije a Hinata que iría con ella de compras y no puedo ir. Tengo que ir al médico mañana.

—Pues díselo —propuso encogiéndose de hombros. Si el fin del mundo dependiera de eso…

—No puedo decirle que no iré. Hinata es de las que cuesta mucho de sacar de casa. Si decide ir a un sitio, es un milagro. Si lo cancelo, seguro que tardará de nuevo otro mes en comprarse algo de ropa.

Se frotó el cabello preocupada mientras caminaban.

—Y lo peor es que las demás están ocupadas durante todo el tiempo… —. Se detuvo para mirarles alternativamente—. Ya sé que tras lo que pasó el otro día estáis un poco enfadados con ella…

¿Enfadados con ella? No. Sasuke estaba súper cabreadísimo con el idiota que tenía al lado y como compañero de habitación. La Hyûga no tenía culpa de nada.

—¿Podríais ir alguno con ella?

Ambos se quedaron tiesos como un resorte. Detuvieron sus pasos para mirarse entre sí. Sasuke no podía. Imposible teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía ideada su agenda. Naruto no tenía más plan para ese día que planchar la oreja y como mucho, darse una juerga con la consola para volver a dormirse. Es decir: tenía todo el tiempo libre.

Pero dejarle ir, teniendo en cuenta que iban a comprarse ropa y que Hinata ya había demostrado de sobras que era capaz de hacer levantar la torre de pisa de Naruto…

—Vale, puedo ir, ttebayo.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente aprovechando que Sakura se le había tirado al cuello. Ese tío era imbécil o tenía un master en gilipolleces juntas. ¿Por qué diablos no pensaba con claridad?

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron empezó a comprender el peligro del asunto. Pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

—Le enviaré un mensaje a Hinata para decírselo. Seguro que se emociona con ello.

Oh. Sí. Desde luego que iba a haber emoción. Pero seguro que no por parte de la chica. Clavó la mirada en Naruto, quien se rascaba la nuca como disculpa.

—Como se te ocurra meter la pata —gruñó en advertencia.

—Tranquilo, Teme. Que me comportaré. No le dejaré beber y estaré a salvo —susurró por lo bajo.

Sasuke no podía estar menos intranquilo que con ello.

Sakura continuaba mirando el teléfono cuando se acercaron a ella. Pasaba el índice por encima del número y del nombre como si rumiara mucho el hecho de qué hacer con él. Cuando vio el nombre lo compredió.

—Ex —murmuró.

Sakura dio un respingo y asintió, mirándoles alternadamente.

—Sí. Todavía tengo que decidir si llamarle o no.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —cuestionó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no sé qué pasará.

—¿Crees que te hará daño? —intervino Naruto —. Porque de ser así, podemos partirle la cara con mucho gusto.

Sakura soltó una carcajada. Pasó sus brazos por los de entre ellos y los pegó contra ella. Sasuke se tensó al notar la forma de un seno contra su brazo y por la forma en que Naruto sonreía y tenía las mejillas coloradas, supo que también.

—¡Sois un amor, chicos! —exclamó tirando de ellos por la calles —. Pero realmente no es algo como para pegarle. Fui yo la que lo estropeó todo.

—¿Cómo podrías hacer algo así? —inquirió Naruto mirándola fijamente.

—Bueno, hace tres años era muy diferente a cómo soy ahora. Todavía era un poco una niña acomplejada y enfadada con todo el mundo. Sasori me soportó mucho y aunque también tenía sus cosas, empezó a tensarse la cuerda que nos unía y un día, se rompió.

¿Acomplejada? Dudaba que Sakura tuviera algún complejo con su cuerpo. Con la ropa tan minúscula que podía permitirse ponerse. No es que fuera vestida como una cualquiera, pero lo poco que dejaba a la imaginación era… una trampa.

—Pero bueno, siempre puedo llamarle y quedar como amigos. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Tenéis algún ex del que no queráis saber nada?

—No —negó Sasuke.

—No exactamente —terció Naruto desviando la mirada.

Sasuke apretó los labios. No era un secreto que Naruto anteriormente tuviera pareja, simplemente nunca había salido a colocación, más que nada y por obvias razones: era una mujer. Sakura, sin embargo, estaba atónita y no parecía dejarlo pasar.

—Caray. Eso quiere decir que para Sasuke tú eres su primero. Pero tú has tenido anteriormente pareja. ¿Alguna del instituto?

—En realidad no —negó Naruto—. Pero hace ya bastante y no creo volver a verla.

—¿Verla?

—Verle —corrigió carraspeando—. Era tan gay que le gustaba que la llamaran como una mujer —mintió.

Sasuke deseó estrangularle. Cada vez las mentiras crecían más y todo por no poder ser justos y tener una habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, lo primero que hizo fue separase en busca de una ducha. Naruto se unió a él como costumbre desde que llevaban viviendo ahí. Pese a que no se rozaban ni había nada erótico en ello, Sakura creía que hacían mil cosas en el cuarto de baño. Cosas que claramente le gustaría hacer con ella y no con él.

—Oye, Teme.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó cuando Naruto habló a sus espaldas.

—¿Crees que Sakura podría volver con su ex?

Sasuke sintió que el bote de champú le resbalaba de los dedos hasta caer en el suelo a sus pies. Se quedó mirando el objeto como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Aquella pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa.

—No es algo que debiera de importarnos —respondió cuando pudo hacerse con su voz.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua y se llevó el grifo de la ducha a la cara, haciendo gárgaras y todo. Cuando se lo alejó, se golpeó el rostro con ambas manos y se puso en pie.

—De acuerdo. Continuemos. Mañana me aseguraré de que Hinata no sospeche nada.

Sasuke rezó porque cumpliera su palabra.

—

Sakura no lo pensó más. Tras meditarlo mucho y hablarlo con todo aquel que quisiera escucharle, decidió que no sería mala idea. Presionó el botón de llamada y esperó. Sasori cogió el teléfono al cuarto timbre.

—¿Diga?

La voz le llegó soñolienta y Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el reloj, maldiciendo en todo lo que se meneaba. Eran las tres de la mañana. Se había acostumbrado al horario de los chicos tanto que no se había fijado ni qué hacía.

—Dios, Sasori. Lo siento —se excusó.

—¿Sakura?

—Sí —confesó mordiéndose el labio.

El hombre al otro lado bostezó. Lo escuchó removerse entre las sábanas y un viejo recuerdo llegó a ella como si estuviera viéndolo ahí mismo, a su lado. Sasori sentado en la cama, con la sábana cubriéndole nada más que las caderas y una mano apoyada en la rodilla que mantenía levantada. Su rostro levemente ladeado mientras la escuchaba.

—No importa. Te dije que llamaras a cualquier hora.

Un nuevo bostezo.

—No pensé la hora que era, lo siento.

—No importa —repitió—. Eso significa que tenías ganas de llamarme. Te lo has pensado mucho. ¿Verdad?

Sakura se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que era capaz de seguir leyéndole como siempre.

—Sí —declaró—. No estaba segura si hacerlo o no. Pero realmente tenemos que hablar.

Hubo un silencio por un instante hasta el punto que Sakura temió que se hubiera quedado dormido. Sin embargo, escuchó un suspiro por su parte.

—Mañana. Mañana será mejor.

—Ah, claro. ¿Te va bien a las tres?

—Sí —respondió en medio de un bostezo—. Nos vemos.

Cuando colgó, Sakura se quedó un rato recostada en la cama. Estaba confundida por todo aquello. Había dado otro paso. Quizás para arreglar su pasado. O quizás para volver a quedar embarrada hasta las cejas.

Escuchó un ruido provenir desde el salón y se levantó con idea de averiguar qué era. Vio una cabeza rubia sobre salir por encima del sillón inclinarse un instante después. Sakura caminó de puntillas para asomarse, encontrándose a Naruto encima de las caderas de Naruto, sosteniendo del jersey a Sasuke, que estaba con las manos apoyadas sobre la moqueta y mirando fijamente hacia el otro.

—Ah, chicos —regañó.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza hacia ella. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.

—Está bien el baño y vuestro cuarto. Incluso cuando no hay nadie el resto de la casa. Pero el salón es comunitario, así que nada de hacerlo aquí —regañó llevándose las manos a las caderas.

Luego les dio la espalda, recordando las palabras de Tenten y de Ino, sonriendo mientras cerraba. Ellas podían suponer lo que quisieran, pero esos chicos realmente tenían que ser homosexuales. Se atraían entre ellos y esta situación se lo corroboraba.

Por más que quisieran negarlo, se les notaba.

—

Tenten se metió en la cama con un bostezo. Neji estaba de espaldas a ella, con el cabello cayendo a un lado y los ojos cerrados. Sabía que estaba despierto por el ceño fruncido y la forma en que apretaba los labios.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Se movió entre las sábanas para pegarse a su espalda. Neji se tensó pero no protestó cuando sintió que metía las manos bajo su camiseta y las cerraba sobre su vientre.

—Puedes respirar tranquilo. No me he acostado con ningún otro hombre. Tampoco quiero cambiarte por otro.

Neji abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarla de reojo en la oscuridad. Suspiró y la sujetó de las manos para girarse con increíble pereza, algo muy raro en él.

—Que confíe en ti no quiere decir que lo haga con los demás hombres.

Tenten sonrió y frotó su nariz contra la masculina.

—Eres la mar de celoso, cariño.

Él la besó en los labios. Un gesto posesivo y suave.

—¿Qué hay ahí que sea tan interesante para Hinata-sama?

Tenten se lamió los labios, tocándose un punto con el pulgar.

—Un joven rubio de ojos azules. Las chicas dicen que es gay, pero Neji, ese chico no lo es ni de coña. Yo no veo más que testosterona cargada de deseo por mujeres. Se les nota. Se mueven como tú cuando estás conmigo.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—No sé si sentirme halagado o preocupado de eso.

—Halagado, cariño. Halagado.

Tenten se acomodó en la cama, bostezando.

—Sea como sea, es un lugar interesante. Y al parecer, a las casadas no nos hacen mucho caso. Así que solo me dediqué a observar y listos.

—Mejor —gruñó él enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

—Neji… estoy cansada —murmuró cuando sintió su lengua recorrer un camino por su cuello.

Él se apartó para mirarla. Con un suspiro la dejó en la cama.

—Iré al baño.

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó.

Justo cuando Neji abría la puerta del baño, ella caía dormida.

—

Sasori miró de reojo la fotografía que todavía guardaba sobre su mesita de noche. Una vieja de su grupo donde Sakura también aparecía. Muy diferente a como la había visto en el concierto. Con dos años menos.

Alargó la mano para tocar el lugar donde ella sonreía con cierta timidez. Una timidez que claramente en la cama no compartía. Sakura a veces poseer doble personalidad y eso era lo que a él le había encantado durante los años que duró.

Cerró los ojos con un bostezo.

Se moría de ganas porque llegara el mañana.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota:**

¿Quién será la ex novia de Naruto? ¿Quién creen? ¡Cuéntemen sus opiniones!


	4. Chapter 4

Siento la tardanza, las clases no me dejan tiempo para mucho.

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Ino continua con sus pesquisas, especialmente tras lo que ocurrió con Hinata tras el concierto. Tenten afirma que ambos parecían bien heteros y algo falla en su matrimonio. Temari decide utilizar la ayuda de Shikamaru, aunque todo sea problemático. De algún modo, Naruto queda como el acompañante de Hinata a un día de compras y Sasuke, quien se alegra internamente y a su modo emo, por supuesto, de tener un día libre, acaba tan preocupado por él como del hecho de que Sakura haya finalmente, decidido dar un paso para llamar a su ex.

Sasori, por lo visto, quiere volver con Sakura. Pero...

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro**

 _Más mentiras que verdades y más verdades que mentiras._

* * *

Hinata estaba completamente de los nervios. Releyó el mensaje de Sakura una y otra vez durante la noche y pese a que lo tenía delante en ese momento no podía creerse lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Naruto Uzumaki, el camarero que la traía loquita, estaba esperándola sentado sobre la separación del parque, mirando el móvil, ajeno a las miradas que despertaba. Quizás fuera su rubia cabeza o sus ojos azules que probablemente la habían buscado alguna que otra vez. O simplemente que muchas personas estarían preguntándose a quién estaba esperando aquel interesante chico.

Qué desgracia para ellas* cuando descubrieran que era a ella.

Se llevó el móvil a los labios, quedándose completamente embobada y mirándole desde su perfecto escondite tras la pequeña fuente de alimentación. Naruto no se había percatado de su llegada, pero sí de su tardanza y seguramente no tardaría en levantar la cabeza, preocupado.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y cogió aire. No podía seguir siendo así de tímida o terminaría en catástrofe. Además, debía de recordarse de que Naruto era Gay. No iba a verla con ojos de hombre.

Eso consiguió convencerla algo más y salió de su no tan buen escondite y cruzó hasta llegar frente a él. Naruto levantó la vista del móvil y la clavó en ella. Primero con duda, luego sorpresa y esa radiante y cálida mirada que tenía para ellas se dibujó en su azulada mirada.

Se puso en pie en solo un instante y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo.

—¡Hinata! —nombró—. Creí que no vendrías. No tengo tu número, así que no sabía cómo contactarte. Sakura me dijo que ibas a necesitar tiempo, así que pensé que estabas en peligro o algo. ¿Eres de las que se pierden?

Hinata balbuceó una negativa ante tantas palabras. Si le contaba que había estado espiándole y pensando seriamente en marcharse probablemente llegaría a enfadarse y sentirse ofendido por una tontería. Mientras ella se moría de nervios él estaba preocupado por su salud.

—Bueno, al menos ya estás aquí —confirmó—. Y sana y salva. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al tema?

—¿Al tema? —cuestionó sorprendida. Sintió los colores subírsele a las mejillas directamente.

Como si lo entendiera, Naruto comenzó a balbucear mientras se rascaba la nuca y los mofletes se le hinchaban. Hinata no podía encontrar menos adorable esa situación y luego, sonriendo, recordó que desgraciadamente ese hombre nunca le propondría algo así.

—Perdón, me refería a ir a las compras que quieres hacer.

—Oh. En cuento a eso —dudó. Se metió un mechón oscuro tras la oreja y se lamió los labios. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él?

—No te preocupes. Seguro que encontramos algo que te guste —animó él sosteniéndola del brazo—. Sakura ya me ha explicado que te cuesta escoger qué ponerte y que no sueles comprarte demasiado, así que buscaremos lo que sea necesario. Tengo todo el día libre, así que… —se encogió de hombros para restar importancia, la enganchó a su brazo y casi la arrastró por toda la plaza en dirección al centro comercial.

Hinata casi se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Qué querías comprar?

—Vestidos —respondió cuando entraron en la abarrotada calle —. Para invierno, que llega.

—Cierto. Ya refresca. Este otoño está yendo lento.

—Sí…

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y se entretuvo en observar los escaparates. Era cierto que Sakura solía protestar, pero Ino era la más impaciente cuando solían buscar ropa juntas. Cualquier trapo sugerente enseguida enamoraba a ambas, pero a ella le hacía arrugar la nariz y sentirse como una monja en ciernes.

Simplemente, no podía sentirse cómoda con tanta facilidad como ellas con pantalones ajustados y tops estrechos que acentuaban todavía más sus senos. Después de las burlas en el instituto cuando su cuerpo decidió crecer antes de tiempo y en especial en esa parte, ya tuvo suficiente. Además, su intención nunca era calentar a los hombres y algunos tendían a creer que al estar ahí les daba derecho a tocar.

No. Los vestidos eran su joya de la corona.

Y tenía la fe de que al hombre que le gustara la amaría incluso si llevaba un vestido que ocultara sus formas.

Miró de reojo al hombre que, junto a ella, miraba hacia los escaparates con los ojos guiñados, como si no comprendiera del todo qué buscaban. Era una lástima que ese hombre no fuera el indicado.

—Ah, Hinata. Mira hacia allí —indicó dándole un toque suave en el hombro—. Ahí venden vestidos baratos. ¿Miramos?

Siguió su señal hasta las vitrinas que indicaba, asintiendo y siguiéndole a continuación. Naruto le mostró enseguida vestidos que eran de su gusto y talle, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Cómo has…? —balbuceó sintiendo nuevamente los colores subírsele al rostro.

Naruto continuó buscando con el cejo fruncido.

—Gaara nos entrena para que conozcamos a las clientas. Desde su forma de vestirse hasta una posible marca de anillo de casada que puede significar o que se acaba de divorciar o que está fingiendo y nos puede traer problemas. Tú siempre pides bebidas sin alcohol, por ejemplo. Te sientas en medio de las chicas para no llamar su atención o entorpecerlas cuando van tras alguno de nosotros —explicó, dándole vestidos de vez en cuando y sonriéndole—. Todo eso lo sé porque te sientas en mi mesa.

—Claro —murmuró entre sorprendida y afligida.

Él no iba a fijarse porque estuviera interesado en ella.

—Pero es curioso —murmuró—, que te fijes tanto en nosotras. ¿Eso no molesta a Sasuke?

—Qué va. Si él tiene que hacer lo mismo —remarcó encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Tienes suficiente?

—Sí, creo que sí. Iré a probármelos —indicó buscando los probadores.

Naruto volvió a adelantarse a ella y la guio, consiguiendo ver los letreros antes gracias a su altura. Hinata se adentró con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y el recuerdo del tacto de su mano ardiéndole allí donde la había tocado.

Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que Naruto no sentía nada por ella. Estaba enamorado de un moreno que, aunque no le llamara la atención, estaba de buen ver.

Se desnudó y se tomó un momento para observarse. No tenía nada que pudiera llamarle la atención. Por una vez se maldijo no haber nacido hombre y con más talento para declararse. Los chicos parecían haber nacido de otro mundo.

—¿Todo bien?

Hinata dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Podía verle los pies por debajo de la cortina y se preguntó si él podría ver algo por los costados o un espejo que dejara ver su reflejo. Se encogió, cogió el vestido más cercano y se peleó con la tela.

—Sí, sí —respondió—. Un momento.

Se colocó el vestido y abrió la cortina, encontrándoselo ahí mismo. Primero la observó con el ceño fruncido y luego, se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Reconozco que no tengo ni idea de moda femenina —murmuró aguantándose las carcajadas—. Pero ya te digo yo que eso no va exactamente así, ttebayo.

Tuvo que mirarse dos veces para comprender y cuando sucedió, se sonrojó tanto que sintió las orejas arderles, cerrando tras él para volver a cambiarse.

—Tómate tu tiempo —recomendó en una leve risita que no hizo más que ponerla más nerviosa.

Hinata tuvo que respirar varias veces para deshacerse de la tensión. Estaba a punto de abrir la cortina cuando una voz la detuvo.

—¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú? ¡Sí que lo eres!

Lo primero que pensó fue que se tratara de una clienta. No era extraño que los reconocieran cuando no usaban ningún tipo de máscara que les cubriera su identidad. Preocupada, decidió no salir. Si Naruto quería quitársela de encima, lo que menos necesitaba es que la vieran con otra clienta asidua.

Extrañamente, la voz de Naruto no llegó. Su convirtió fue convirtiéndose un cuchicheo del que apenas consiguió sacar muchas palabras, hasta que se escuchó una palmada, como un golpe contra algo carnoso.

—Venga, no bromees con esas cosas. Si eres una fiera en la cama. Lo sé por experiencia, por nada soy tu ex.

Hinata se quedó a cuadros, con la boca abierta de par en par y la mirada clavada sobre la sucia cortina azul del local.

Cuando reaccionó y salió, Naruto estaba solo, mirando su móvil con el ceño fruncido algo alejado. Su pulgar se movía sobre la pantalla del teléfono rápidamente y hasta que no carraspeó, no se percató de su presencia.

—¿Lista? —cuestionó con esa sonrisa que era capaz de sacar hasta en las adversidades, al parecer—. Te queda genial. ¿Te has probado los demás?

—Sí— murmuró, mordiéndose el interior del labio por tal mentira—. Perdona por hacerte esperar.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo el día libre—. Se miró el reloj y luego a ella—. ¿Pagamos y vamos a comer algo?

—Claro— afirmó—. Lo que menos podría hacer para agradecerte es invitarte a comer.

Naruto frunció el ceño como respuesta y Hinata pudo reconocer el orgullo masculino en su entrecejo y casi sonrió al recordar las veces que Tenten lo hacía aparecer en su primo y lo sencillo que resultaba hacerlo en otro hombre.

—No tienes que agradecer nada. De verdad. He venido porque he querido.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, dispuesta a no ceder y caminó hacia la caja registradora para pagar sus nuevas pertenencias, con los dedos cosquilleándole por la emoción de enviarle un mensaje a Ino con la nueva información.

¿Podría tener Ino razón y ella tener una esperanza, aunque fuera mínima?

* * *

Naruto clavó la mirada en su plato de comida sin poder concentrarse realmente pese a tener hambre. Hinata había dejado las bolsas junto a él mientras estaba en el baño y la camarera le había preguntado varias veces si deseaba pedir otra cosa, cuando era costumbre en él hacerlo.

Había decidido llevar a la chica a su restaurante preferido con la idea de invitarla, que comiera a gusto y se llenara a placer de toda la comida que quisiera. Pero cuando había llegado la hora de pagar se encontró con que se había equivocado de cartera y había terminado trayéndose la de Sasuke en vez de la suya. Y el maldito solo llevaba tarjeta de crédito y con número clave que a saber cuál era. Con lo retorcido que era, capaz uno bien lioso y difícil de recordar.

Así que al final no había podido pagar.

Golpeó los dedos contra la mesa distraídamente mientras esperaba y sintió su móvil vibrar nuevamente. La fotografía de Sasuke en un rincón, con cara de malas pulgas le creo un escalofrío.

Desbloqueó el aparato y movió el dedo hasta descolgar.

—Teme.

—Dobe —fue toda su respuesta— ¿Eres idiota?

Naruto maldijo entre dientes.

—No me di cuenta, ttebayo—. Tú tienes que tener la mía.

—No la tengo. Está en la casa.

—¿Qué? ¿No la cogiste?

Casi pudo verle poner los ojos en blanco.

—Porque no era la mía. No iba a cargar con ella estúpidamente.

—Maldición. ¿De quién fue la idea que la compráramos iguales?

Sasuke guardó un momento silencio antes de responder.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Sakura. Había sido Sakura y sus sospechas.

Bufó y se hundió una mano entre los cabellos.

—Vale. Te la devolveré después.

—No, dime donde…

Colgó justo cuando Hinata se sentaba. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios tensados en una tímida sonrisa. Miró su plato y recogió los palillos.

—¿Se ha enfadado mucho Sasuke?

—Lo normal, supongo — respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Es que llevamos la misma cartera y es fácil confundirnos, ya sabes, cosas de esas de parejas.

Hinata mordisqueó un trozo de carne mientras asentía. Era elegante hasta para comer. ¿Por qué diablos una chica como ella estaba sentada ahí con él y no con un chico de rama alta que le diera todo lo que quisiera? Después de lo fiera que era, como había comprobado, al beber, seguramente que la timidez pasaría a segundo grado en la cama.

Sacudió la cabeza al ver por dónde iban los tiros. Sus pensamientos empezaban a jugarle una mala pasada.

Especialmente, después de haberse encontrado con su ex novia.

Nunca pensó que sucedería. Encontrársela después de tanto tiempo y en una situación complicada. Porque si Hinata descubría que era tan hetero como se sentía en ese momento viéndola comer, dudaba mucho que su coartada con Sakura continuara vigente.

Hinata no estaba poniéndoselo fácil. Quisiera la muchacha o no, le recordaba que llevaba días sin sexo y que su único alivio con su mano no era suficiente. Después de lo del concierta, era consciente de lo sexual que podía ser. Pese a todo, al recordar a Sakura todo aquello le venía encima como un huracán.

Y encima, tenía a Sasuke dispuesto a colgarle de las pelotas si se delataba. Se lo había repetido incesantemente; mientras se iban a dormir, al desayunar, al lavarse los dientes, al ducharse… hasta seguramente cagando, aunque a esas alturas sospechaba más que era su dichosa voz taladrándole los oídos que otra cosa.

Él no tenía culpa de que su ex fuera tan bocona como buena había sido en la cama. Demasiado para muchos tíos además de él.

—¿Naruto-kun?

Levantó la mirada de su Ramen, que ya empezaba a quedarse frio y la clavó en ella. Hinata sostenía su cuchara en alto mientras le miraba preocupada.

—¿No te gusta la comida?

—Me encanta, ttebayo —aseguró acomodando la postura—. Es solo que...

—¿Es por la chica de antes?

Naruto se tensó en la silla. Pese a su pregunta, Hinata enrojeció.

—No es que quiera meter mis narices donde no me llaman, pero… me sorprendió.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?

Hinata asintió lentamente, con la duda dibujada en sus ojos.

—Es mi ex —confirmó—. Pero eso pasó antes de conocer a Sasuke —aseguró dentro de su mentira—. Hace mucho tiempo. No había salido del armario, así que ella cree firmemente que no puedo ser gay.

Hinata formó una o perfecta con sus labios, inocente en creer su mentira y enrojeció mientras sujetaba su cuchara como si alguien pensara arrebatársela.

—Yo supuse…—balbuceó—. Verás… a algunas de nosotras nos cuesta creer que tú y Sasuke tengáis una relación —confesó dejando el cubierto a un lado—. Creen que… eres muy hetero y que lo vuestro es una farsa.

Sus ojos brillaron levemente, con una chispa de esperanza que no esperó encontrar nunca en ella. Se tensó, notando como sus dedos se tensaba alrededor de la mesa de madera entre ellos.

Antes de que pudiera hablar su rostro fue tomado con brusquedad y sus labios prisioneros de otros. Para su desgracia: masculinos.

* * *

Sasuke se apartó lamiéndose los labios el tiempo justo para mirar a Hinata con la superioridad que era capaz y notar casi con disfrute el escalofrió que la recorrió. Luego llegó el deseo de frotarse los labios y sacudirse de su cuerpo para que su alma abandonara su cuerpo.

Pero Naruto había estado a punto, una vez más, de fastidiar el plan por hacer las cosas a su manera, o peor, dejarse llevar por los demás. No era ciego como para no notar que la chica sentía cierto interés en Naruto que poco se quedaba en el bar.

Aunque fuera tímida, una chica no suspiraba porque sí delante de un hombre.

—Sasuke…

La voz estrangulada de Naruto le recordó el porqué de su presencia.

—La cartera. Necesito el carnet de estudiante.

Naruto se la entregó casi sin ver. Con la cabeza gacha y apretando la mandíbula. Sasuke sabia las consecuencias que tendrían después.

Se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero, tras atarla a la cadena cerrada en su cintura y les miró.

—Nos vemos.

Y se marchó con la amargura en la boca. Seguir haciendo esa farsa iba a quitarle vidas de encima. Como si de un gato se tratara.

No era más que una dichosa molestia para tener un techo sobre la cabeza. Había decidido comprar el periódico para ver si encontraba algo ventajoso, e incluso de vez en cuando miraba hacia las vitrinas de las tiendas de alquiler de pisos, pero ninguno tenía la misma localización maravillosa o era asequible para ellos.

Pero no podía permitirse más pasar por algo que no era. Por su salud, no.

Se detuvo para coger aire e intentar borrarse el recuerdo de los labios de Naruto. En su vida no había deseado besar a una mujer como en ese momento. No era el tipo de hombre que iba mostrado sus deseos sexuales abiertamente. Más bien, le costaba muchísimo demostrar afecto hacia alguien que le interesara y solo en la intimidad podía demostrar la pasión que guardaba para esos momentos.

El problema erradicaba en que solo una mujer se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Y era inalcanzable.

No en el sentido de un cuento de hadas o esas mierdas que no iban con él. Si no en el tema de que, si la tomaba, sería un desastre para ellos dos.

No quería terminar en la calle.

Y menos por culpa de impulsos que podía fácilmente apaciguar. Aunque eso no significaba que la frustración siguiera ahí más tarde.

Se detuvo frente a otra cafetería y vio su reflejo. No estaba en las mejores condiciones. Su cabello había crecido demasiado y ya llevaba varios días siendo sermoneado por Gaara a cuenta de ello.

Se tiró del flequillo y bufó.

—Sasuke.

Se tensó al escuchar la voz y se volvió para verla, sonriente mientras sujetaba el hasta de su bolso y le miraba fijamente con aquellos condenados ojos verdes.

—¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Fui a por mi cartera —respondió y enarcó una ceja en espera de la respuesta a una pregunta que no pensaba efectuar.

Sakura le leyó como un libro abierto.

—Oh. Yo tengo la cita con mi ex por esta zona. Pero el muy maldito no se ha presentado y solo me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que otro día me vería —bufó y pateó una pequeña piedra cerca de su pie—. Odio cuando los tíos se piensa que son el fin del mundo.

Sasuke estuvo cerca de rodar los ojos.

Él odiaba cuando las tías le complicaban la vida o creían que con solo pasarle la mano por el brazo va a querer comérselas.

Sakura hizo precisamente ese gesto, recargándose en él.

—Menos mal que ni tú ni Naruto sois así. Por cierto. ¿Por qué te mirabas al espejo?

—Necesito cortarme el cabello —respondió agradeciendo el cambio de conversación.

—Oh, Es cierto que te ha crecido desde que te conocí. ¿Quieres que te lo corte? —se ofreció.

Sasuke dudó. Luego recordó su cuenta bancaria.

—Sí.

—Bien. Pues vamos a casa y nos ponemos a ello —indicó sacando su móvil y mirando la pantalla. Tecleó algo rápido que Sasuke no alcanzó a ver—. Espero que Naruto no haya metido la pata con Hinata. Es una chica bastante inocente y fácil de engañar, así que como le haga algo, probablemente se quede sin comer esta noche.

Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para no esbozar una sonrisita irónica y petulante, de esas que se dibujaban frecuentemente en su rostro y que solían sacar pucheros a la mujer al no comprender por qué sucedían.

La gran mayoría de veces es porque disfrutaba chinchándola sin que ella lo supiera o porque en su mente él estaba haciéndole otras cosas más que hablar.

—Ya sé que Naruto está contigo, pero Hinata es muy inocente, en serio. Y si Naruto le suelta algo de lo que hacéis puertas para adentro capaz de desmayarse y todo.

—¿Virgen?

Empezaba a sospechar que las sospechas de Gaara iban a ir por buen pie.,

—Pues creo que sí. O a saber. La única vez que la he visto bien suelta siempre ha sido estando borracha y peligrosa.

Ya. Muy peligrosa.

—EN fin. Vamos a comer algo y a casa. ¿Has terminado en la universidad?

—Sí —respondió oteando algún lugar para saciar el hambre que sentían—. Ahí.

Sakura asintió y le siguió mientras se daba un tirón de la parte superior de la bota. No entendía por qué demonios tenía que ponerse un calzado que resaltara todavía más sus piernas.

Lo peor de todo es que se había puesto así para ver a su ex. Quien al parecer había disfrutado dejándola tirada.

Y aunque tenía la pregunta en la boca bien sabía que no era de su importancia. - Y Sakura solía soltarse mucho más con Naruto para esas cosas. Naruto podía ser todo lo hetero que quisiera, pero estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con el chismeteo existente. Parecía más maruja algunas veces que la típica cotilla que finge barrer para enterarse de los problemas de su vecina.

Se sentaron en la primera mesa libre y tras pedir la comida, se dedicaron a mirar alrededor, hasta que Sakura se sentó erguida, aferró la copa de agua frente a ella y se levantó.

—Discúlpame por esto, Sasuke.

Sasuke no lo comprendió, pero estuvo a punto de ver el líquido caérsele en la cara y sin encontrar un motivo claro, sin embargo, no fue él quien terminó lleno de aquel cristalino líquido, pero sí otro sujeto dos mesas atrás.

—Eres un jodido imbécil.

Sakura aferró sus cosas, apretando los labios y tras disculparse a media lengua, salió.

Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro para ver al hombre pelirrojo que habían visto en el concierto, con el cabello empapado, mirando hacia la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados mientras una chica pelirroja intentaba secarle el agua y ponía a parir, a su vez, a Sakura.

Bufando, se acercó a la barra para pagar la comida que hubieran pedido y esperó a que se la pusieran para llevar.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y se volvió.

El chico parecía haberse quitado de encima a la chica pelirroja y se sacudía la camiseta las gotitas que quedaban.

—Joder. Parece sacado de un cliché todo esto —protestó—. Pero no has respondido a mí pregunta.

Sasuke aferró la bolsa con la comida.

—No tengo por qué.

Y salió sin necesidad de volver a girarse para ver cómo le clavaba la mirada en la espalda. Ya fuera de curiosidad u otra cosa.

Menudo día libre que estaba teniendo.

* * *

Sakura soltó una carcajada cuando vio su cara de sorpresa al verles sentados en el sofá, con la cara llena de masa verde natural. Con el cabello hacia atrás, sujeto por una cinta de pelo y algunas trencitas. Tenían algo de chocolate en los dedos y aunque Sasuke tenía un gesto de fastidio y el ceño fruncido, no se había quejado y no era para menos que su novio se quedara con la boca abierta al verles.

—¿Qué diablos estáis…? —comenzó Naruto.

Sakura abandonó su refugio en el sofá y caminó hasta su altura con un bote que olía a comida.

—Ven, vamos a ponerte guapo a ti también, Naruto.

El rubio frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—¿Ponerse guapo implica que tenga que verme como un guisante verde desfigurado?

Sakura hizo un puchero en protesta y el chocolate con licor la hizo hipar. Sasuke le quitó la crema de la mano.

—Se lo pondrá. Vaya si se lo pondrá —gruñó acercándose peligrosamente a su pareja.

Sakura se apartó para verles forcejear. Al final, entre risas, terminó uniéndose para untar la cara de Naruto del potingue verde que había creado a base de echar a saber qué.

Al final terminaron tirados en el sofá, comiendo patatillas mientras despotricaba de los hombres. En concreto, de Sasori. No podía creerse que la dejara tirada por otra. Ella comiéndose la cabeza con la idea de verle, muerta de nervios con lo que pasaría… hasta se había creado una historia de telenovela para ellos dos.

Confiar había sido un error tremendo.

Aunque eso no quería decir que todos los hombres fueran iguales. Los dos que tenía a cada lado eran perfectos dentro de su imperfección. Sasuke no solo la había sorprendido con comida, si no que había estado soportando su berrinche y compartido con ella chocolate con licor que se les había subido mucho- demasiado- a la cabeza y terminaron de esa guisa. La idea de cortarle el cabello terminó en trencitas y ahora, Naruto estaba sufriendo el tema mientras masticaba un trozo de chocolate con una mueca de asco que le sacó una carcajada, pues le recordó a la primera de Sasuke al probarlo.

—En definitivia —hipó—, ese pito es un idiopata.

Sasuke le quitó un mechón de pelo de la boca.

—Dirás idiota.

—Eso dije —afirmó frunciendo el ceño, no demasiado segura de ello—. ¿Por qué no puede haber chicos igual de buenos que vosotros?

Hipo y suspiró. Dejó de frotar los cabellos de Naruto y enredárselos para mirar al frente. La puerta sonó una vez, lo suficiente como para que le doliera la cabeza. Se levantó como un resorte y abrió de mala gana, estallando en carcajadas al ver la persona tras ella.

Se volvió mientras reía para ver la cara de los hombres que se habían vuelto sobre el respaldo del sofá para cotillear.

—¡Mirad quién se reperpenta ahora en mi casa!

—Se presenta, Sakura —corrigió Naruto con ambas manos cubriendo sus mejillas.

Sakura se hubiera reído de no ser porque estuvo a punto de verse las caras con el suelo. Dos manos aparecieron bajo sus axilas y las miró con sorpresa.

—Anda, en lugar de pelos me crecen manos. A ver cómo me capo y esto.

—Afeito, sería. Y no, gracias, no me cortes la mano.

La voz provocó que levantara la cabeza. Sasori le miraba desde su altura, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada severa. Tragó y parpadeó.

—Estás cómo una cuba. ¿Qué has bebido?

—En realidad ha comido —corrigió Naruto mostrando el paquetito con los bombones—. Son fuertes.

—¿Le habéis dejado hacerlo? —cuestionó mirándoles fijamente—. Dos tíos emborrachando a una chica. Tan ético.

—No somos su padre —reprochó Sasuke indiferente.

Sakura levantó las manos pese a que todavía era sostenida por Sasori.

—No lo son. Son mis compis de piso y son pájaros.

—¿Pájaros? —cuestionó el pelirrojo sin comprender.

Sakura le miró como si acabara de decir que le colgaba un moco de la nariz.

—¡Pájaros no! Pareja. ¡Pareja! Se gustan. Se aman. Se follan. ¡Tooodo eso!

Sasori hizo una mueca de incredulidad y la cargó. Sakura recordaba tantas veces haber sido llevada de ese modo por sus brazos que casi suspiró.

—La llevaré a su cuarto —informó y cerró con un pie la puerta de la calle, haciendo lo propio con la de su dormitorio.

Sakura estalló en risas de nuevo al ver su cama, completamente pulcra y las posibilidades de un sexo de borrachera del que seguramente luego se arrepentiría.

—¿Vas a tirarme sobre la cama y hacerme el amor? —cuestionó jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—Algo mejor —siseó él secamente.

Giró su cuerpo con ella cargando y caminó a pasos grandes. Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de reacción cuando estuvo bajo la ducha, bajo un torrente de agua helada.

Tiritando, cerró el grifo y buscó la toalla más próxima que estaba en sus manos. Con gentileza, la rodeó con ella.

—¿Más despejada?

Asintió cuidadosa y caminó hacia el dormitorio, buscando ropa seca y caliente.

—No me has dejado otra opción. Quiero hablar contigo serena, no borracha.

Sakura no contestó y se dedicó a secarse y cambiarse. Sabía que Sasori no apartaría la mirada y pedirle un poco de intimidad era una estupidez. No había nada de su cuerpo que no conociera ya.

Un jersey y unos vaqueros después, se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras buscaba el secador entre sus cosas. Nunca había sido desordenada, pero tras haberse arreglado para una cita a la que esperaba que su pareja acudiera, su cuarto no era la joya de los arreglados.

—Sakura.

—Si vas a darme una excusa que sea algo mejor que "no es lo que piensas".

—Eso sería complicarme la vida —bufó—. Innecesariamente, por cierto.

Se sentó a su lado y se apoyó sobre las manos, inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

—Mi móvil murió, te lo creas o no, y no he podido enviarte un mensaje. La chica que estaba conmigo es mi prima.

Sakura exclamó una palabrota.

—¿En serio, Sasori? ¿Tu prima? ¿No había una excusa más impactante? —gruñó tirando del cable que resultó ser su depiladora—. Mierda. ¿dónde está el dichoso secador?

—En tu trasero —respondió él señalándolo—. Y no es excusa.

Sakura tiró del nuevo cable y lo enchufó en la clavija. Clavó la mirada en él.

—Te recuerdo que conozco a la mitad de tu familia y no hay ninguna prima que no sea Karin. Y la última vez que la vi tenía tanta grasa en la cara que parecía una paella española.

Sasori hizo una mueca sugestiva. Sakura dejó el secador sobre sus piernas, atónita.

—No puede ser. No puede.

—Es ella. Karin. Mi prima. Solo es un año menor y ha cambiado mucho tras estar internada en un internado por tres años. Cuando tú la conociste fue durante una de sus vacaciones familiares. ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí —corroboró incrédula—. Dios… pero si está…

—Lo sé. Cambiada.

—Iba a decir buena, muy buena —corrigió haciendo una mueca de diversión—. ¿Es que le ha pasado algo?

—Que ha salido del internado, se ha matriculado en la universidad y quería asesoramiento de urgencia. Su madre la ha echado a la calle porque no sigue los estandartes que a ella le gustaban.

—¿Y estos eran que fuera una monja con granos durante toda su vida? —curioseó.

Ya conocía a algunas madres que esperaban que sus hijas no se bajaran las bragas frente a un hombre hasta que fueran ancianas.

—Más o menos. El caso es que estaba en la calle y solo pudo llamarme. Justo cuando iba a enviarte un mensaje para avisarte, mi móvil ha muerto.

Sakura guardó silencio durante un momento. Realmente no se había fijado en la chica al cien por cien. Más bien, no quedaba nada en ella de aquella chica que era, así que confundirla con cualquier ligue le vino que ni pintado para el momento.

Sasori colocó una mano sobre la de ella, cubriéndola por completo. No era un hombre grande ni alto, pero tenía unas manos masculinas y dedos ágiles, aunque estuvieran encallecidos.

Siempre le habían gustado sus manos. La forma en que se veían sobre su piel o el modo que la asían.

Mierda. Aquel hombre realmente la había marcado.

—Lo comprendes. ¿Verdad?

—Sí— reconoció a regañadientes—. Supongo que es mi turno de disculparme. Con ella también.

Sasori suspiró.

—Bueno, ahora mismo te odia, así que no sería un buen plan.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

—Esa parte estirada suya no la ha perdido.

Sasori jugó con sus dedos con facilidad y subió hasta su pulso. Inquieta, se preguntó si notaría lo que todavía era capaz de crear en ella. Las sensaciones que en ese momento no eran a causa del alcohol.

—¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

Sakura levantó los ojos hacia los suyos. Sasori, con su mirada enigmática, a veces fría, otra peligrosamente inteligente.

—¿Empezar de nuevo?

—Sí. Tú y yo.

Sakura abrió la boca para responder. Pero al contrario de salir palabras su lengua avanzó hasta encontrarse con la contraria y fundirse en un beso que lejos de incomodarla la hizo desear más.

Antes que se diera cuenta le había echado los brazos al cuello y su cuerpo era gentilmente desnudado sobre su revuelta cama.

No supo si Sasuke y Naruto estaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Dejó de pensar en ellos.

No había otra cosa que Sasori.

* * *

Shikamaru se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios sin poder comprender del todo los papeles que la mujer le había entregado. No es que pudiera concentrarse exactamente del todo, pero había aceptado ese trabajo a cambio de más dinero para su bolsillo y si quería tener que dejar de trabajar tanto, lo necesitaba.

Pero maldita fuera que si no eran complicados aquellos dichosos documentos.

EL olor a café inundó la habitación y cuando levantó la vista se la encontró frente a sus ojos, con una camisa de hombre que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros tentadoramente y las largas piernas desnudas y únicamente cubiertas por unos calcetines con calentadores. Sabía que llevaba pantalones cortos debajo porque ella se había asegurado de que los viera cuando se agachó, pero desde luego, no era una invitación.

Aquella mujer era una bomba. De algún modo rezumbaba peligro y eso era tan problemático como lo que sostenía entre las manos.

—¿Café?

—Sería genial, sí —respondió.

Alargó la mano y la taza se intercambió de la mano de ella a la suya. El sabor amargo le supo a gloria.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —cuestionó sentándose en el sofá frente a la mesita de café que estaba repleta de documentos.

La vio levantar las piernas y abrazárselas.

—Más pistas falsas que correctas. Y no sé cómo es posible. Es como si tu padre hubiera querido asegurarse de que no encontraras a tu hermano.

—No hace falta que lo jures. Por eso necesito ayuda —recordó—. Yo misma podría haberme movido si no tuviera un tiburón siempre rodeándome el cuello. Mi hermano es adorablemente… pesado.

Shikamaru oteó por encima uno de los documentos donde salía el nombre del susodicho.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es todo paternalismo.

—Me refiero a por qué su padre lo ocultaría. A su hermano. ¿Y qué sabe s hermano que no quiere que usted sepa? —cuestionó deteniéndose sobre la fecha de nacimiento de la mujer. Tres años mayor que él—. ¿Acaso es el hijo de una amante?

Maldijo entre dientes por su última pregunta, mirándola a los ojos y disculpándose. Ella, sin embargo, lo negó. Alargó la mano hasta coger su propia taza de café y darle un largo sorbo que saboreó.

—No me extrañaría que así fuera. Mi padre era algo retorcido, así que no me extraña que tuviera una amante y un hijo con esta. Pero no. Un tío mío, hermano de mi madre, estoy segura de que fue el encargado de deshacerse del bebé de algún modo.

—¿Hay un tío implicado? —inquirió—. ¿Por qué no le pregunta?

—Porque está muerto. Murió hace años. Fuimos a su funeral, pero nuestro padre apenas nos dejó acercarnos a su tumba a dejar unas flores antes de que nos arrastraran de nuevo al coche y él se quedara.

—Demasiado sospechoso— murmuró—. Deme el nombre y apellido. Intentaré buscar información.

—Claro —asintió dictándoselo.

Él se quedó mirando el nombre escrito con cierta espina clavada.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Solo me resulta familiar. Nada más. Creo que lo dejaré por hoy —indicó—. Necesito dormir para mañana poder moverme por la ciudad sin parecer un zombie.

Bostezó y terminó su café de un trago a medida que se levantaba.

—En cuanto a esto…

—Lo guardaré en una carpeta. No puedo arriesgarme a que mi hermano lo vea —explicó.

—¿Puede dejárselo al barman del bar? —cuestionó—. Toda la documentación que pueda sacar. Désela. Él me la dará después.

—Claro —confirmó.

Luego lo acompañó hasta la puerta y cerró tras él tras despedirse.

Cerró la llave y escuchó la luz apagarse.

Ambos necesitaban dormir. Él necesitaba quitarse ese problema de encima antes de que terminara descubriendo más de lo que debía.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
**

Por ahora la novia continuará en anonimato. Quiero que sea alguien ajena a Naruto porque ninguna de las chicas de Naruto me convencen o ya las tengo emparejadas o ideadas xD. Sigo en la busqueda uvu.

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

*En referencia a las mironas.


End file.
